


4 Days in Paradise

by jadegreendragon



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, romantic vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec and Magnus finally get their long weekend away together.





	1. On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Another fic for my Domesticity series. It was initially going to be a one chapter fic but I've decided to give each day its own chapter, so it should end up as six. 
> 
> Just a little note, in Australia, flipflops are called thongs. Just in case anyone gets confused by one of Alec's comments later in the fic.
> 
> I've tagged this fic Explicit due to the smut, to be honest, I foresee this fic having a lot of it, our boys are alone on a beautiful island, there's no way they'd be able to keep their hands off each other!
> 
> Cheers

Alec tried very hard not to glimpse at the time on his phone as he listened to Clave Representative Rosethorn go on and on about procedure and protocol. He’d been at it for at least an hour, and Alec was sure he hadn’t taken a breath.

It was already 5.30 pm, and Magnus was going to kill him. He’d promised he would be home by 6 pm because they were going away. After almost 2 weeks of planning, they were finally getting their long weekend getaway, 4 days alone together, no interruptions.

There was a knock at Alec’s door, and he almost wished it was an emergency.

“Sorry, Representative Rosethorn,” Alec said apologetically. “Come in.” He called out.

Isabelle opened the door and put on her best smile.

“Representative Rosethorn, I’m so glad you’re still here, sorry to interrupt but I was hoping you would have time to talk to the trainees about the procedures we are required to follow when out on missions.”

“Miss Lightwood, I still have some items I need to go over with Mr Lightwood.” Rosethorn said sounding annoyed.

“Usually,” Isabelle said, and Alec recognised she was turning on the charm, “I would never interrupt, but it’s just so rare what we get someone of your status and experience here at the Institute. I know anything you can impart to our trainees would be of such incredible benefit.” Alec almost expected her to batt her eyelashes, but she didn’t.

When Alec saw Rosethorn smile, he knew he was hooked. “Representative Rosethorn, I think we’ve covered everything, and I have your recommendations right here,” Alec said pointing to the document on his desk. “We have a great group of trainees, and I think they’d be thrilled to have you talk to them.”

“Of course, I’d love to talk to them. If you have any further questions Mr Lightwood, please contact me.” Rosethorn stood gathering his things.

“I will, and Thank you for all your time,” Alec said standing and shaking his hand.

“I can’t thank you enough Representative Rosethorn, the trainees are going to be so thrilled,” Isabelle said leading him out of the room. She turned to Alec for a moment, Alec mouthed ‘thank you’, and Izzy mouthed ‘Go have fun’.

Alec smiled as Izzy closed his door. He looked down at his phone, he had 15 minutes to get home. Thankfully he’d gone through everything with Izzy, Jace and Clary that morning, so all that was left was for him to get through Ops and out the front door without anyone stopping him.

Alec frowned, what were the chances of that happening? He stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and did what anyone else who had a 400-year-old Warlock boyfriend would do, he sent Magnus a text asking if he could open a portal for him.

Magnus didn’t even bother to text back, a second later a portal opened in Alec’s office and Alec walked through it and into his boyfriends waiting arms.

Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him as if he hadn’t seen him in days.

“You made it,” Magnus said smiling.

“Just, it was touch and go for a while, the Clave representative wouldn’t shut up.”

“You didn’t kill him did you?” Magnus joked.

“Thankfully Izzy saved me from having to do that. I owe her, again.”

“Not to worry, I plan on taking your sister to fashion week in Paris, that will more than make up for it.”

“You’re wonderful,” Alec said pulling him in for another kiss.

“I know.” Magnus teased.

Alec took a good look at his boyfriend. He was wearing loose-fitting cream linen pants and a sheer cream shirt, he was minus all makeup and jewellery, and his feet were bare. Alec was struck by how beautiful he was.

“You’re staring Alexander.”

“I know,” Alec smiled. “Does it make you nervous?”

“A little,” Magnus admitted.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said looking at him.

“Thank you, darling, you’re not too bad yourself.”

They stood staring at each other for a moment and then Alec realised he needed to get moving.

“Right, I need to go pack.”

“All done.”

“You packed for me?”

“Yes,”

“Actually clothes?” Alec asked grinning.

“Of course,” Magnus giggled.

“I’ve also packed your toothbrush, hairbrush, not that I think I’ve ever seen you use it, and a few other necessities.”

“Thank you, Mags.”

“I’ve also laid out some clothes for you, so why don’t you grab a quick shower and change and then we can be on our way.”

“OK,” Alec said smiling as he walked into their bedroom. On the bed were tan cargo shorts, a cream linen shirt and what Alec assumed was supposed to be underwear. He lifted the offending item and stretched it, yeah there was no way he was wearing something like that.

Alec took a quick shower and walked back into the bedroom, dressing quickly. He looked around for shoes and found none.

“Magnus, what about shoes?” he asked walking into the lounge area.

“Oh, forgot about that,” Magnus laughed. He clicked his fingers, and two sets of slip-on shoes appeared. Alec walked over and put the larger pair on, his feet being a little larger than Magnus.

On the couch, Alec noticed a backpack, and he could see his book sticking out the top.

“Is that mine too?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ve brought your tablet and charger, only for the music, your book and another one just in case you finish it, your journal and pens, as well as sunscreen and some of your favourite snacks.”

“You’re so sweet,” Alec said moving to kiss Magnus.

“I think we’re all set,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“Right,” Alec grabbed his phone and checked it one last time, he had a text message from Izzy.

_‘Rosethorn all taken care of, have fun and don’t worry about anything back here, we have this handled.’_

Alec sent her a quick text back. _‘Thanks, Izzy, what would I do without you. Love you.’_

_‘Love you too.’_ Izzy sent back almost immediately, and then Alec turned off his phone.

Magnus sent off a quick message to Cat and turned off his phone too. Cat and Izzy were the only two Magnus trusted to tell the exact location of their getaway to. They placed their phones, side by side on the coffee table. They’d decided not to even take them so they wouldn’t be tempted to turn them on. If there was an emergency, they could be contacted by Fire-message or Cat could portal to them.

 “If we’ve forgotten anything I can always. . .” Magnus said wriggling his fingers. Alec laughed and grabbed his suitcase and backpack.

Magnus opened a portal, and they stepped through together to paradise.

Alec’s eyes grew huge as soon as he saw the deserted beach and the incredibly blue water. Just to their left was a villa, it was built upon stilt and had a small jetty attached. At the end of the jetty sat an umbrella and two deck chairs.

“Is that were we’re staying?” Alec asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Magnus smirked walking towards the villa.

Alec trailed behind him, looking around, they seemed to be on a tiny private island, and there wasn’t another soul around.

“Magnus, this is incredible,” Alec exclaimed as they walked inside.

“That it is,” Magnus said smiling.

“Where are we?” Alec asked.

“A small private island just off Belize,” Magnus explained. “It belongs to a client who has kindly offered it to us.”

“Wow,” Alec said as he made his way up the steps and walked inside. The front door led to a large open planned lounge space, to the left was a veranda and that lead to a private pool.

“Why would you need a pool with the beach as your yard?” Alec asked.

“No idea,” Magnus answered smiling at Alec. He loved the way Alec always got so excited when they visited someone new.

There was a large kitchen and a small dining area just past the lounge, and the other side of the villa consisted of a large master bedroom with a huge bathroom and a more modest but still just as lavish second bedroom also with its own bathroom.

They made their way into the master bedroom and dropped their bags onto the bed. Alec walked into the bathroom, it was huge, and there really weren’t any walls, it was all glass, there were twin sinks, a massive shower with jets everywhere and a large bath that Alec was sure was also a spa. The toilet was separated from the room by frosted glass.

“This is gorgeous,” Magnus, said standing beside Alec.

“It is but not very private.” Alec looked a little concerned.

“Well I don’t think there are any nosey neighbours to worry about, but I think the glass is a one-way mirror. We can see out they can’t see in.”

“Oh, well that would make more sense,” Alec said. He planned to check that out, he undoubtedly intended to make use of that shower and tub with Magnus, and he didn’t like the idea of anyone being able to see them.

They walked back into the bedroom and Alec started to unpack, none of the clothes in his suitcase seemed familiar.

“Did you buy me all new clothes?” Alec laughed.

“Maybe,” Magnus smirked at him. “Alexander its too hot here for you to go around in black and let's face it, you don’t have much in the way of summer clothing.”

“OK I’ll admit all of that is true, but you really need to stop buying me things.”

“Why?”

Alec thought for a moment, “Umm . . . OK, I can’t think of a good reason, but it will come to me.” He laughed.

“Alexander, you are my boyfriend, and I love you, and buying you things makes me happy, don’t you want me to be happy?” Magnus said shyly.

Alec looked at Magnus and the shy grin on his face. “You play dirty.” He laughed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said innocently and went back to unpacking his own things.

Alec noticed that Magnus had at least packed some of his underwear. “Well, at least you let me keep my old underwear.” He murmured as he put the last of his items in a drawer.

Magnus laughed. “Didn’t like the underwear I laid out of you?”

“You mean that piece of dental floss?”

“It’s a thong, Alexander.”

“Yes well, the only thong I will ever wear is the type I wear on my feet, Magnus.”

“Spoilsport,” Magnus grumbled.

Alec sat on the bed and watched Magnus unpack the rest of his things. He loved the way he moved, always so graceful even doing the most menial of tasks.

“You’re staring again,” Magnus said not even looking at Alec.

“Yep, I love you, and it makes me happy, don’t you want me to be happy?” Alec threw Magnus own words back at him, his voice full of amusement.

Magnus laughed. “Touché.”

Alec’s tummy rumbled, and he blushed embarrassed. “Sorry I skipped Lunch, guess I’m a little hungry.”

“Well, then I should feed you shouldn’t I.” Magnus teased. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him off the bed.

They walked into the kitchen, Magnus opened the fridge, and it was fully stocked, as were the cupboards.

“What are you in the mood for?” Magnus said looking at the items in the fridge. Alec came up behind him and pressed against him.

“Besides you?” Alec breathed against Magnus' ear.

Magnus felt a shiver run through his body, even after all this time together, they still managed to drive each other crazy with a simple word or gesture.

“I thought you were hungry?” Magnus said turning to face Alec.

“I am, but I can’t figure out if I’m hungrier for you or food?” Alec teased.

Alec’s tummy rumbled even louder, and they both burst into laughter.

“How about I just conjure something up for tonight?” Magnus asked.

“Sounds good.”

Magnus clicked his fingers and two burgers, and fries appeared on the dining table.

On seeing the burgers, Alec exclaimed, “Yes!”

Magnus knew him too well, they were from his favourite place, a greasy little café not far from the loft.

“You are the best boyfriend ever,” Alec said kissing him passionately.

Magnus was just able to grab a couple of sodas from the fridge before Alec dragged him towards the dining table.

Alec ate his burger enthusiastically and had it polished off as well as half the fries even before Magnus was halfway through his burger.

“You can have the rest of the fries,” Magnus said smiling. “This burger is really filling.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I can always get us more if need be.”

Alec finished off the fries and leaned back in his chair and sighed contently.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here. 4 days to ourselves.”

“This was a wonderful idea, Alexander,” Magnus said finishing off his soda.

“It might have been my idea, but you organised everything.” Alec smiled. “Thank you.”

“Did you want to go for a stroll along the beach?”

“Love too.” Alec smiled.

Magnus used his magic to clean up, and they made their way down to the beach.

“Have you ever seen water this blue before?”

“Actually I have,” Magnus smiled at him. “When I was a child. I have fond memories of standing at the Oceanside with my mother.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand a little tighter, he knew that thoughts of Magnus’ mother brought him both happiness and sadness.

They walked along the beach hand in hand and took their shoes off to walk at the water's edge, the tide was slowly coming in.

The island wasn’t huge, and half an hour later they found that they’d done a complete circuit around the island.

The sun was starting to set, so they dropped down to the sand together and held each other tight watching it.

“So beautiful,” Magnus said.

“Yep,” Alec said, but his eyes weren’t on the sunset anymore, they were on Magnus.

“Are you staring again?”

“Do you really dislike me staring at you?” Alec whispered.

“No,” Magnus admitted. “It makes me feel special.”

“You are special and loved and cherished and . . .” Alec words were cut off by Magnus’ kiss. It started out as sweet but soon turned hungry.

Alec pulled Magnus close as he lay back on the sand, Magnus laying on top of him. Their kisses became more heated, Magnus slid his tongue along Alec’s lips and bit down on his bottom lip. Alec moaned and sucked Magnus tongue into his mouth. Hands explored, as they rolled around on the sand, slipping under their shirts, fingers teasing warm skin.

Alec broke away for a moment, needing air and Magnus chased his lips, capturing them once again and moaning into Alec’s mouth. Alec’s tongue slipped into Magnus’ mouth and teased his tongue,  fighting playfully. They ground against each other, kissing over and over until they suddenly noticed that the tide had come in and they were surrounded by water.

Magnus let out a shriek and Alec couldn’t help but giggle, pulling him back down and rolling around in the water with him until they were both soaked through.

“As much as I would love to recreate the beach scene from From Here to Eternity with you, I do not want to be covered in sand, and I can’t think of anything worse than a sand rash,” Magnus said trying to pull away from Alec.

“I have no idea what From Here to Eternity is,” Alec said. “But I agree with you on the sand rash.”

“Alexander, I really do need to educate you on the classics, it’s a movie.”

“Maybe later,” Alec said standing and pulling Magnus up with him. “Let go shower.” He said wriggling his eyebrows at Magnus.

Magnus couldn’t help giggling as Alec dragged him to the Villa.

They were inside, stripped naked and under the warm spray of the shower in no time.

“All this glass makes it feel like I’m showering outside,” Alec said giggling.

“I like it.” Magnus laughed.

“That’s because you have an exhibitionist kink, my love.” Alec teased.

“I do not,” Magnus said trying to sound offended.

“No? let’s see there was the balcony in Paris, the outdoor spa in Milan, that hotel in Tokyo with all the glass windows and you insisting on leaving the lights on and don’t get me started on our own balcony.”

Magnus giggled. “OK maybe I do a little, but you’ve never complained.”

“By the Angel No and I am not complaining now,” Alec smirked at him. “I’m only teasing.”

“I know,” Magnus said kissing him and letting his mouth travel down his jaw to his neck. Nibbling on his deflect rune, knowing how it drove Alec crazy.

Alec moaned and tilted his head giving Magnus better access to his neck. Alec let his hands roam over Magnus’ strong muscular back and down to his ass. He squeezed gently and felt Magnus moan against him. Sliding his hands forward, Alec let his fingers dance over Magnus’ abs before moving both his hands to his hips and pulling him forward.

Magnus pressed against Alec as Alec dragged him forward. He ground his cock against Alec and was rewarded with a moan. Making his way back to Alec’s mouth, he kissed him, sliding his tongue along his lips.

Alec took over the kiss, kissing Magnus fiercely before his mouth travelled down to his jaw and along it, Alec nipped at Magnus’ earlobe and kissed down his neck to his collarbone. He nipped at the skin, causing Magnus to moan and then licked and sucked at the skin there marking him. He kissed across his chest and marked him along his other collarbone.

Alec stepped forward, pushing Magnus up against the glass wall of the shower, and pressed against him, returning to his mouth. “I want to taste you,” He murmured against his lips as he started to kiss his way down Magnus’ body. He let his tongue swirl around one nipple and then the other and then licked his way down to his abs and he sunk to his knees.

He heard Magnus hiss as he let his tongue lick at the head of his cock and he giggled. He loved listening to Magnus come undone. Alec spread Magnus’ legs a little wider and moved between them. Taking Magnus’ hard cock in hand, he looked up at him, his glamour gone from his eyes, and he slowly began to lick along his length. Slowly Alec ran his tongue from the base to the tip, over and over, watching Magnus, who was watching him intently.

“Please Alexander,” Magnus said moaning.

“Please what?” Alec said teasing.

“Suck me,” Magnus managed to say, and Alec smirked.

“My pleasure.” Alec took the head of Magnus’ cock between his lips and sucked. His tongue played with the slit, teasing. Magnus hissed again, and his hips thrust forward, but Alec caught them. “Patience,” he whispered.

Alec sucked for a few moments longer on the head of Magnus’ cock, letting his tongue swirl around it, his fingers playing with his balls. Magnus’ moans grew louder, and Alec started to move, slowly dragging his lips down the length of his cock until he felt Magnus hit the back of this throat.

Magnus threw his head back and let out a loud moan, “More, please Alexander.”

Alec started to suck him, harder and faster, lips dragging along his length, tongue swirling. Alec knew it was taking all of Magnus willpower not to thrust into his mouth. He took Magnus deep and hummed around him and then slowly let his cock slip from his mouth with a pop.

Magnus groaned at the loss of the feel of Alec’s mouth around him. Standing Alec pulled Magnus close. He kissed him passionately before whispering in his ear. “Please fuck me.”

Magnus growled, and turned Alec around, his hand sliding down to his ass and slipping between his cheeks. Magnus found his tight little hole and was surprised when his finger slid easily into him.

Alec giggled. Magnus hadn’t realised that he’d prepared himself while he’d been sucking him.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Magnus murmured against his ear.

“Let’s hope not,” Alec laughed.

Magnus shifted, they changed positions. He motioned for Alec to put his hands on the glass wall. Alec moved back a little, placed his hands as instructed and bent over, spreading his legs.

“Oh by the Angel.” Magnus gasped. “You have no idea how incredible you look like this.”

“Less talk, more fucking,” Alec said his voice heavy with desire.

“Oh, I do believe I should tease you first, you seemed to enjoy teasing me,” Magnus said running his hand over Alec’s ass. Alec groaned, he knew teasing Magnus was a bad idea but he loved doing it.

Magnus slapped his ass playfully, and Alec jumped.

“Magnus please,” Alec groaned.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, I need you,” Alec begged.

Magnus’ hands gripped Alec’s hips, and he thrust hard into him, making Alec scream his name. Magnus was instantly worried he’d hurt him.

“Are you OK?”

“God Yes,” Alec said. “Move Mags, please.”

Magnus moaned as he felt Alec squeeze around him and then started to move, slowly at first, sliding and out of Alec, Alec began to push backwards, meeting his thrusts and Magnus increased his speed, the slap of wet skin against wet skin along with their moans filled the bathroom.

Magnus leaned up against Alec, sliding his hand around his body and taking his hard cock, fingers wrapping around him tightly. As Magnus thrust hard into Alec, he stroked his cock. Alec felt his legs go weak as Magnus’ fingers wrapped around him. He moaned, eyes closing, his head dropping, using all this strength to stay standing.

“So close,” Alec said as he felt his orgasm building.

Magnus shifted a little, thrust up hard and hit Alec directly on his sweet spot making him scream.

“Again,” Alec begged, and Magnus thrust up hard again, hitting the same spot. Alec screamed out Magnus’ name and came hard, his body squeezing around Magnus. Magnus thrust hard once more screaming Alec’s name as Alec felt him go rigid and the warmth of his cum spreading inside him.

Magnus collapsed against Alec for a moment and then slowly slid from his body. Alec moved to stand, and Magnus turned him around pulling him close.

They kissed until they were out of breath.

“Magnus, did you pack my stele?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Magnus answered confused. “Did I hurt you?”

Alec giggled, “No no, I’m fine, I just think I’m going to need it if I’m going to survive 4 days alone with you.”

Magnus was laughing as he reached for the body wash. Finishing off their shower, they slipped into boxers and snuggled up together on one of the couches in the lounge.

“Interested in watching a movie?” Magnus asked.

“What did you have in mind?” Alec asked.

“From Here to Eternity,” Magnus said smiling.

“Why not, let's see this famous beach scene.”

They watched the movie snuggled together, Magnus had seen the movie many times before, Alec was riveted.

“That was not what I expected,” Alec said as the credits started to roll. “I was expecting some sappy love story, but that was more of a drama than anything else with lots of little stories all intertwined.”

“So did you like it?”

“Definitely, thank you for suggesting it.” Alec kissed Magnus sweetly.

“Tired?” Magnus asked after a few moments of silence.

“Sadly yes,” Alec stifled a yawn.

“Let’s go to bed,” Magnus said taking Alec by the hand.

They walked into the bedroom and Magnus used his magic to draw the curtains. They slipped into the cool sheets together.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus snuggling in close, his head resting on Alec’s chest.

“I love you too Magnus,” Alec said tilting Magnus’ head up to kiss him one last time before sleep took them.


	2. Alone at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Magnus and Alec's vacation. They spend a lazy day at the beach together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Chapter 2 is finally done, sorry it's taken so long, this time of year is crazy. Smut warning for this chapter, at the start and at the end! Hey, our boys are on vacation, alone, on a tropical island, how could there not be!
> 
> I'm going with Magnus' background from the TV show, not the books because I didn't want Magnus to be afraid of the water. I don't want to give any spoilers if you haven't read the books but those of you who have read the books and watched the show know that they've changed his backstory with his Stepfather a little bit in the show.
> 
> Cheers!

Magnus woke up with the sun, they had forgotten to draw the blinds before they’d fallen asleep. It was ridiculously early, and usually, Magnus would have been annoyed, but he was so taken with the beauty of the sunrise and tranquillity that he didn’t seem to care.

“So beautiful,” Alec said beside him, kissing Magnus’ cheek.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the sunrise,” Magnus said.

“I meant you,” Alec whispered in his ear. Magnus turned to face him, his glamour gone, Alec smiled before capturing his lips.

Magnus kissed Alec back, it was a kiss full of love and wanting. They kissed over and over, lazy kisses, hungry kisses, sweet kisses, and lip bruising kisses, hands touching and exploring, driving each other crazy with want. It had been way too long since they’d had the time together to just spend hours kissing and touching.

“I’ve missed this,” Alec said as he kissed along Magnus’ jaw.

“Hmmm,” Magnus hummed tilting his head giving Alec better access to his neck. Alec shifted, laying between Magnus’ legs, as he covered his neck with tiny little kisses and nipping at the skin gently.

Alec ground his hips down against Magnus’, feeling his cock hardening against his own. They moaned together. Alec kissed down Magnus’ chest. Swirling his tongue around one and then the other nipple.

Magnus could feel Alec’s fingers moving down his body, they gripped the waistband of Magnus’ boxers and slowly started to pull them down. Shifting Alec moved to remove his boxers and then returned to his position between Magnus’ legs, holding Magnus tight as he kissed him. Alec moaned as Magnus slipped his tongue between his lips, playing with his.

Moving, they lay side by side, facing each other, pressed tight as they kissed. Moaning into each other’s mouths as they, ground then hips close. Magnus ran one hand down their bodies and slipped it between them, his other hand snaking behind Alec’s neck, playing with his hair, pulling him forward deepening their kisses.

Alec moved one hand to Magnus’ neck, his fingers running through Magnus’ hair, his other hands roamed over Magnus’ back and down to his ass, cupping him.

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth when he felt his hand on his ass and wrapped his fingers around both their cocks. Feeling Magnus’ hand wrap around his cock, holding him against Magnus’ own hard cock, made Alec moan loudly. Magnus stroked them lazily, his lips never leaving Alec’s. Alec slipped his hand between them and wrapped it around Magnus’, they continued together stroking slowly up and down their lengths as they kissed, lips only parting for a moment every now and then to allow them to catch their breath.

Magnus shifted his hand to the base of their cocks, Alec to the tips. They fell into a steady rhythm, stroking a little harder as they kissed. Alec kissed along Magnus’ jaw to his ear and nipped his earlobe, before making his way to his neck, kissing, licking and nibbling at the skin, leaving his mark.

Magnus pulled Alec’s mouth back to his with his free hand and kisses him deeply, before kissing his own way along Alec’s jaw and down his neck, he licked along his deflect rune and felt Alec shiver and moan. Magnus couldn’t help the smirk on his face. He sucked on the rune, no doubt bruising him, marking him as his own, before making his way back to his mouth.

Their hands started to move faster, stroking harder.

“So close,” Alec whispered against his lips.

“Cum with me Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec was lost. His body tensed and he came hard, alongside Magnus. They continued to stroke each other until they were spent and collapsed against each other.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said before kissing him sweetly.

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus couldn’t stop smiling.

“It’s been a long while since we’ve made such a big mess together like this,” Magnus joked.

“It has been,” Alec sighed. “We never seem the get the time to just enjoy each other.”

“I know darling, I think we need to start trying to make more time.”

“I think we should too,” Alec kissed him sweetly.

Magnus stretched, humming contently. “I may have to start waking up early every morning.” He teased.

Alec laughed. “Not sure I’d have this much energy every morning, but I like the idea.”

Alec’s tummy rumbled before Magnus could reply and they both broke out into giggles.

“Hungry?” Magnus asked.

“Aren’t I always?” Alec said smiling.

“Sometimes I wonder where you put it all, hollow legs I’m guessing.”

“Are you saying I eat too much?” Alec pouted playfully.

“Not at all, only if I ate that much I’d be considerably rounder.”

“I’d love you either way,” Alec said kissing him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Magnus giggled as they broke from their kiss.

Opting for breakfast first, Magnus clicked his fingers for a quick clean up, and they slipped into their boxers before making their way into the kitchen.

“What would you like?” Magnus opened the fridge looking inside.

“I feel like pancakes,” Alec opened the cupboard and was happy to find pancake mix.

“Sounds good,” Magnus said grabbing syrup and butter from the fridge.

Alec mixed the pancake batter, while Magnus turned on the coffee machine and got a pan ready.

“You’re the expert,” Alec said handing Magnus the bowl of batter. Alec wasn’t bad in the kitchen, but he couldn’t flip pancakes like Magnus could. Alec loved watching him in action.

While Magnus cooked up a huge stack of pancakes, Alec poured the coffees, grabbed some juice and set the table.

They ate, sitting side by side, looking out over the ocean.

“As much as I love having breakfast together on our balcony, this view is amazing,” Magnus said.

“It is, I never imagined water could be so clear and blue.”

“What would you like to do today?” Magnus asked.

“Lazy around the beach with you,” Alec said without even having to think about it.

Magnus broke out into a huge smile. “I think that could be arranged.”

After breakfast, they had a quick shower together and changed into their swim shorts.

While Magnus packed towels, sunglasses, sunscreen and their books, Alec went into the kitchen, finding a small cooler and packed water and some sodas. Searching the fridge, he pulled out the makings for sandwiches, which he threw together quickly, and some fruit, which he cut up. A simple lunch for the two of them.  

They walked down to the water’s edge together and looked out at the ocean. It was so calm and inviting. Moving a little way up the beach, they found a nice spot near some trees and set out their towels.

“You’re going to need sunscreen Alexander, you’ll burn too quickly without it,” Magnus said pulling out a spray and a tube.

Magnus sprayed Alec all over with sunscreen while he turned, then ensured he was entirely covered by rubbing it into his skin, slowly, causing Alec to shiver all over. Moving to his face, he used the tube of face sunscreen gently rubbing it into his skin, paying particular attention to his nose and the tips of his ears.

“Thank you,” Alec said smiling at his boyfriend fondly. “Your turn.”

“I don’t really burn,” Magnus protested.

“No, but you could still get skin cancer,” Alec said.

“Well I could, but it wouldn’t kill me.” Magnus countered.

“Just humour me?” Alec said.

“OK,” Magnus said smiling. He let Alec spray him with the sunscreen and Alec took it upon himself to ensure he was covered all over, rubbing it into his skin. They Alec applied sunscreen to his face lovingly.

“I love your face without makeup.” He said as he put cream on his nose. “Not that I don’t love it with, it’s just that this face, the real you, the face no one else gets to see, it’s all for me.” Alec shook his head, he never really was very good with words and that hadn’t improved.

“I know what you’re trying to say, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him lovingly. “I love you so so much.”

They made themselves comfortable on their towels and just relaxed. Alec grabbed his book and started reading while Magnus was content to sunbathe.

An hour or so later, Alec turned over the last page of his book and looked over at Magnus smiling. He looked so relaxed and content. Alec put down his book and opened the cooler.

“Magnus would you like something to drink?”

“Water please Alexander.” He said smiling.

There was a time, when no matter the time of day, Magnus would have opted for a cocktail or something alcoholic. It wasn’t until he started dating Alec that he started to realise just how much he drank. Slowly over the last few months, Magnus found himself changing, he rarely drank during the day now unless it was a special occasion or he was out with friends. In the evenings he’d have one or two and never overindulged.

Alec had never said anything about his drinking, and he didn’t comment on the change in Magnus’ habit either, but Magnus could tell that Alec was happier knowing Magnus had cut back. Magnus would be the first to admit he’d used alcohol to numb the dull ache in his soul but that pain was gone and replaced with love and joy, all thanks to his beautiful Angel.

“Lucky I packed you another book,” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“It was just so good, I couldn’t put it down,” Alec said smiling.

“My big strong warrior bookworm.” Magnus teased.

“Books were always my escape,” Alec explained. “I could get lost in a story and forget everything else.”

Magnus nodded, he understood Alec perfectly. Unlike himself, Alec had had his family growing up but the pressure to be the perfect dutiful son, the perfect Shadowhunter, had weighed heavily on his from an early age. To be honest, Magnus believed that the way Alec’s parents had raised him was borderline abusive.

The people around them looked at them as a couple and saw what they believed to be polar opposites, but Alec and Magnus were more alike than anyone could ever imagine.

They had both been vulnerable and lost, but together, they found love, comfort and acceptance, which made then strong and fierce, simply put, they were made for each other, they completed each other.

“Join me in the water?” Magnus asked before taking another sip of his water.

“Sounds like fun,” Alec said smiling.

They walked to the water’s edge hand in hand and dipped their toes in.

“It’s actually surprisingly warm,” Alec said, the sun hadn’t been up all that long, and it wasn’t an overly hot day, so the warm water was a surprise.

They walked out further until the water was about waist deep. “The shore drops from here,” Magnus said looking down.

Alec dove into the water and came up a little further out, water dripping from his hair. Magnus just swam out to meet him.

“Why didn’t you dive under?” Alec asked.

“I don’t really want to wet my hair,” Magnus said.

“Seriously?” Alec said.

“Yes, seawater makes it go all flat.”

Alec smirked at him, “I’m the only one here Magnus, I don’t care if your hair is flat.”

Magnus shrugged, and Alec smiled wickedly at him, an idea popping into this head. Magnus knew immediately he was in trouble.

“Don’t you dare Alexander,” Magnus said wading backwards a little.

“What?” Alec said innocently as he splashed Magnus.

“Alexander, don’t,” Magnus repeated.

Alec just smirked and dove into the water, he came up directly in front of Magnus and proceeded to dunk him under the water.

Magnus came up spluttering, “You’re in trouble now,” Magnus giggled.

“You’d have to catch me,” Alec said, falling backwards and swimming further out. Magnus laughed and dove right in after him catching him with ease. Grabbing Alec by the waist, he pulled him down and went to kiss him under water.

The kiss started off perfectly until they both giggled and had to surface for air, sputtering.

“Maybe we should stick to kissing above the surface,” Alec said still giggling.

“Might be for the best,” Magnus said. “I’d hate to have to explain to your parents you drowned while trying to kiss me underwater.” He laughed.

They splashed around in the water for the next hour or so until they decided to eat lunch.

They didn’t bother to dry off, the day had gotten warmer, and the sun would dry them off quickly. They sat side by side eating their sandwiches and sharing a Sprite.

“You know, I’ve never gone swimming just for fun before,” Alec said.

“Really?” Magnus realised he shouldn’t be too surprised.

“We learnt to swim as part of our training, and we have a pool which we can use but mostly for exercise etc., we never just go swimming for the fun of it.”

“That’s a shame because swimming is meant to be a fun activity, Alexander.”

“So I’m beginning to realise,” Alec said smiling at him.

They sat quietly for a little while.

“I don’t suppose you’ve ever built a sandcastle then?” Magnus asked.

“A sandcastle?” Alec wasn’t exactly sure what he meant.

“You use wet sand to build a castle, it can be simple or very elaborate, with towers, turrets, moats and bridges,” Magnus explained.

“That sounds like fun,” Alec said excitedly.

“It is,” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. “We’ll need some tool.” He clicked his fingers and buckets, spades, rakes and a few other tool Alec had no idea what they were, appeared.

“We need all that?” Alec asked confused.

“If we want to build an epic sandcastle, we definitely do!”

After packing away their lunch rubbish, they made their way closer to the shore with the tools and buckets.

Magnus looked around and chose a spot.

“This is the perfect spot, nice and flat and not too close to the shore.”

“Right so what do we do first?” Alec asked.

“Well we need to start with moist sand, too much water it will mush up, too little water it will crumble.”

Alec grabbed a bucket, walked to water’s edge and filled it.

Magnus marked out an area for their castle.

“I’m thinking a tower in each corner connecting the outer walls, moat around, bridge over the moat at the front entrance, a keep in the middle and some other buildings scattered within the walls.”

“You’re the expert,” Alec said as he poured a little water into a hole he dug in the sand, the then added sand into the water until it was moist and could be easily compacted together.

“Nice water to sand ratio Alexander,” Magnus said taking a little of the sand into his hand. Magnus filled two buckets and proceeded to empty them in different corners. Alec made more sand mix, and Magnus kept filling the buckets until they had each corner three buckets high.

While Magnus started on the Keep in the middle of the castle, Alec began creating the walls between the towers. As they built and designed, they chatted and laughed, and before they knew it, it was almost 5 pm.

“I think we’re done,” Magnus said standing back taking in the castle. Alec moved to stand next to him, the smile on his face huge.

“It looks amazing.” Alec beamed. “We need to take a photo.”

Magnus clicked his fingers, and Alec’s tablet appeared in his hands. Magnus took a few photos of the sandcastle from different angles and then took one of himself and Alec with the castle behind them.

“Do you think it will still be there in the morning?” Alec said as they collected all their things and made their way back to the villa.

“I’m not sure, depends on how far the tide comes in,” Magnus said honestly. “If it's not we can always rebuild, make it bigger and better.”

Alec smiled widely. “I’ve got a few ideas I’d like to try next time.”

They stowed all their sandcastle gear out of the veranda, not wanting to drag sand through the villa. They dusted themselves off as much as possible before going inside.

“Shower and then dinner?” Magnus queried.

“Sounds good,” Alec said putting the cooler into the kitchen area.

“I can just conjure something up for dinner or would you like to cook?” Magnus asked.

“Let’s cook together,” Alec said. “We don’t always have the time at home.”

They took a quick shower together, rinsing off the sand, sea and sunscreen and both dressed only in shorts before making their way into the kitchen.

Alec looked through the fridge. “We have steaks, some fresh pasta, green prawns, loads of veggies. What are you in the mood for?”

“Any bacon?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, what do you have in mind?”

“Prawn pasta?”

“Perfect,” Alec said grinning.

Alec pulled out the green prawns, bacon and some spring onions from the fridge as Magnus went through the cupboard in search of fettuccine, salt, pepper and garlic seasoning.

“We don’t have any cooking cream, minced garlic or parmesan,” Alec said, and Magnus clicked his fingers, and the ingredients appeared.

“So magical,” Alec giggled as he moved to kiss Magnus sweetly.

Alec filled a pot with water and set it to boil to before starting on peeling the prawns. Magnus chopped up the bacon and the spring onions and started to sauté them in a large deep pan. Alec added the prawns as well as the minced garlic, a little butter and the seasoning to the pan.

As soon as the water started to boil, Alec added salt to the water as well as a few drops of oil to stop it from boiling over before adding the fettuccine.

Magnus turned down the heat on the sauce mix, they’d wait until the pasta was ready before adding the cream and the parmesan cheese.

“Smells good,” Alec said pulling Magnus close.

“Did you have a good day?” Magnus asked.

“One of the best days ever,” Alec said honestly.

“Me too,” Magnus smiled at him before kissing him.

Their kisses started to get heated, and it wasn’t until they heard the pasta bubbling loudly that they broke apart laughing. What usually happened when they cooked together was that eventually they would get so wrapped up in each other that the meal would be forgotten and it would end up ruined, and they’d end up ordering in.

“We have plenty of time after dinner,” Alec said moving away and turning off the pasta.

“That we do,” Magnus smiled.

While Alec drained the pasta, Magnus added the cream and parmesan to the sauce ingredients and stirred as Alec added the pasta. Turning off the heat, Magnus mixed the pasta well, and they were done.

Alec’s tummy grumbled. “As per usual, I’m starving.”

Magnus dished up the food. “Let’s eat outside.” While he took the bowls out to the table, Alec opened a bottle of wine.

They ate on the veranda, looking out at the ocean.

“It’s so quiet here,” Alec said his eyes never leaving the ocean.

“It’s a little strange at first, I sometimes find myself missing all the noise of the city.”

“I know what you mean, but I could get used to the quiet.” Alec sighed.

The beautiful day had turned into the perfect night, so after dinner, they decided to take their wine and make use of the spa attached to the pool.

Alec was just about to step into the spa when he noticed Magnus slipping out of his shorts.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked confused.

“Well since its just us I thought why not lose the shorts.” Magnus smiled at him cheekily.

“I believe its called Skinny Dipping,” Alec said laughing. “Not that I’ve ever done it.”

“Actually neither had I,” Magnus giggled.

“What the hell,” Alec pulled down his shorts and kicked them away. He stepped into the spa and sank down into a corner. Magnus stepped in after him and sat opposite him.

“You’re too far away,” Alec complained, and Magnus laughed. Shifting, Magnus sat beside him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Not really,” Alec smirked.

Magnus moved again, slotting himself between Alec’s legs, his back resting on Alec’s chest.

“Now?” He asked again.

“Much better, in fact, perfect.” Alec took a little sip of his wine and then placed the glass on the edge of the spa before leaning forward to kiss Magnus.

“We should get a spa,” Magnus said sighing contently.

“Where would you put it? Please don’t even think of replacing the bathtub, I love the tub.”

“Actually I love the tub too,” Magnus said tilting his head back to kiss Alec.

“A pool would be nice though.” Alec teased.

“I could put a pool on the roof,” Magnus explained.

Alec laughed and then noticed that Magnus was completely serious.

“Magnus you can’t just go around adding things to the apartment building.”

“Why not?” Magnus asked.

“Well don’t you think someone will notice?”

“Who? Alec’s it’s my building. There isn’t anyone else to notice anything. I bought the whole building decades ago, I can’t exactly have mundanes snooping around.”

Alec thought for a moment, he’d never actually thought about it before, but he’d never seen anyone else coming and going from the building, he’d never heard any noise apart from the noise coming from Magnus’. How hadn’t he realised it before?

“Huh, I never realised that before but now that you mention it I should have.”

Magnus smiled at him. “Don’t feel bad, no one usually notices.”

“Do you own a lot of real estates?” Alec asked. He knew that Magnus was wealthy, after all, he’d had hundreds of years to accumulate it, not that he really needed it, but it never occurred to him how wealthy.

“I have a few apartments scattered here and there, not as many as I used to have, it was a headache keeping up with them all, so I sold them. It’s a lot easier to stay in a hotel when travelling these days.” Magnus explained. “Our loft has always been my favourite.”

Alec couldn’t help smile when Magnus referred to the loft as ‘Our Loft’. As far as Alec was concerned it was home, the only real home he’d ever had. The only place he’d ever felt completely content and safe, but Alec knew it wasn’t the loft itself that made him feel that way, it was Magnus. Anywhere Magnus was, was home to Alec.

Magnus snuggled in close, and Alec wrapped his arms around him.

“There are so many stars, you can’t really see them back home,” Alec said looking up.

“Too much light coming from the city,” Magnus said. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Alec’s eyes drifted down to Magnus’. “I love you.”

“Love you too Alexander,” Magnus said tilting his head to capture Alec’s lips with his own.

Alec deepened the kiss, and Magnus shifted, turning in Alec's arms to face him, straddling Alec’s lap he pressing himself against him.

Alec’s hands roamed over Magnus’ back, as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him close as they kissed. Magnus couldn’t help rolling his hips forward causing Alec moan against his lips.

They kissed lazily for what felt like hours, pressed together. When Magnus let one of his hands slide between them and started to stroke Alec, Alec practically growled against his lips. He gripped Magnus tightly and stood. Magnus couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.

Wrapping his legs around Alec, Magnus let Alec carry him inside, they left a wet trail along the floor, but neither of them cared. Alec turned falling gracefully back onto the bed, Magnus on top of him.

“That was graceful,” Magnus giggled.

“Shadowhunter,” Alec laughed before retaking his lips.

Magnus ground his hips down against Alec’s, their hard cocks pressed tightly against each other. They both moaned at the contact.

“Make love to me,” Alec whispered as he kissed along Magnus’ jaw to his ear. Nibbling on his earlobe.

Lube suddenly appeared in Magnus’ hands. “It would be my pleasure, Alexander.”

“I don’t want to wait, could you just . . .” Alec said a little breathless.

Magnus knew precisely what he meant, he tossed the lube to the floor and use his magic instead.

Alec couldn’t help but giggle at the cold, wet sensation.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked.

“It tickles when you do that,” Alec said smiling up at him.

“I love seeing you like this,” Magnus looked down at Alec and dropped his glamour.

Alec gasped a little like he always did when he first noticed Magnus’ real eyes and then catching his breath asked, “Like what?”

“Happy,” Magnus said smiling. “I love seeing you happy.”

“How could I not be happy when I have you in my life,” Alec said honestly before pulling Magnus in to kiss him.

As they kissed, Magnus positioned himself between Alec’s legs, and slowly slid into him, causing Alec to moan into his mouth. Magnus didn’t move for a few moments, letting Alec’s body adjust to him. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus, kissing him more passionately, letting his tongue slip into his mouth, searching for his.

Magnus started to move, sliding in and out of Alec at a maddeningly slow pace. Alec ran his fingernail down Magnus’ back, marking him, causing Magnus to moan into his mouth and pick up the pace only slightly.

“Magnus please,” Alec moaned wanting more.

“I’m in no rush,” Magnus murmured against his lips. “Feels too good.”

Alec let out a frustrated groan, and Magnus laughed. Magnus shifted a little, and Alec let his legs fall to the sides. Magnus thrust a little harder, hitting his sweet spot causing Alec to buck against him. Magnus thrust again, and Alec moaned loudly

“More,” Alec begged. “Don’t stop.”

Magnus continued to thrust, hard into Alec, over and over, but never increased his speed, he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. The feeling of Alec around him was intoxicating, and he never wanted it to end.

Magnus kissed his way along Alec’s jaw and down his neck, stopping at his deflect rune. He flicked his tongue out and ran it along the rune, causing a shiver to run through Alec. Alec tilted his head to the side, giving Magnus better access to his neck.

As Magnus thrust harder, he sucked and licked at the skin on Alec’s neck, he could see the start of the small bruises forming. Alec lifted his hips as much as possible, meeting Magnus thrust for thrust. Grinding up against him.

“So close,” Alec moaned, his voice barely a whisper. Magnus picked up the pace, thrusting a little faster and Alec moaning in pleasure. A few thrusts later, Alec was throwing his head back, screaming Magnus’ name as he came untouched, his warm cum filling the space between them. As Alec’s body squeezed around Magnus, it dragged Magnus over the edge, and he thrust one last time, coming hard inside Alec.

A moment later he collapsed on top of him, and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus holding him tight. They kissed feverishly, whispering ‘I love yous’ to each other over and over.

Magnus used his magic to clean them up and change sheets under them, they’d both been soaking wet when they’d made it to the bed, not bothering to dry off.

Alec snuggled in close to Magnus, not wanting to let him go. “Do you think we could stay here forever?”

“We could try, but I think your sister would eventually hunt us down.” Magnus joked.

“I don’t know, I think she’d be happy for me and let us be.”

Magnus thought for a moment, “Actually you might be right, that would be something Isabelle would definitely do.”

“Jace, on the other hand, would track us down and drag us back.” Alec laughed. “If he has to suffer, we have to suffer.”

Magnus laughed, “He’s your parabatai.”

“Well we all make mistakes.” Alec joked.

“I don’t,” Magnus smirked.

“Really? Don’t make me say her name.” Alec teased.

Magnus glared at him, and for a moment Alec thought he’d make a huge mistake bringing her up but then Magnus burst into laughter. “Damn, you’re right, and she’s worth at least 4 of Jace on the Mistake meter.”

“I win,” Alec giggled. “Must be the sea air, I never win.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, Alexander,” Magnus laughed and moved in to kiss him.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said holding him tight.

“I love you too,” Magnus said closing his eyes and sighing contently.


	3. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Alec and Magnus vacation. Unfortunately, they wake up to find its raining so our boys find things to do inside today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry about the delay in getting the next chapter up, I was away on vacation for a few weeks. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the Kudos and kind comments, they fuel my soul. Hope you enjoy this chapter, mostly domestic fluff with some shower smut thrown in because I can!
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, only proofread once.

Alec woke up to the sound of heavy rain, shifting in the bed he noticed that Magnus was not beside him, his side was still warm so he couldn’t have been up for very long.

Alec slipped into a pair of short and when in search of his boyfriend. He found Magnus sitting on the veranda watching the rain.

“Good Morning Alexander,” Magnus said turning, smiling at him sweetly.

“Hmm not sure it is,” Alec said.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus looked at him concerned.

“I woke up alone,” Alec smiled, and Magnus took a relieved breath.

“Sorry Angel,” Magnus said softly. “It’s just the rain, this sort of rain reminds me of when I was a child.”

Alec sat down beside Magnus. He knew that Magnus’ held some good and some terrible memories of his childhood. Obviously, the heavy rain brought back good ones.

“My mother would sit with me and tell me stories when it would rain like this, big, fat, warm, heavy raindrops. Those were some of my favourite times.”

Alec hugged Magnus close to him, and they sat together in silence watching the rain fall.

After what seemed like hours but was barely 20 minutes, Magnus turned to Alec and smiled. “I feel like pastries for breakfast, from that little café we found in Paris on our last visit.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alec smiled. “Don’t forget the hot chocolates too, the ones made with the hot milk and block of chocolate you have to melt.”

Magnus laughed, the first time they’d ordered the hot chocolate Alec had looked at him confused. Then Magnus had explained that you put the chocolate into your mug and slowly add the milk and stir until it melts. Alec had never tasted anything quite like it, and it had become his little treat, every now and then.

They went back inside and sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

“Do you think it will stop raining?” Alec asked.

“I’m not sure, those rain clouds look like they mean to stay awhile.”

“Too bad you couldn’t control the weather.” Alec joked.

“Well actually,” Magnus said a wicked glint in his eye.

“No you don’t,” Alec said quickly. “Let’s not mess with mother nature.”

Magnus sighed. “I guess you’re right and I’d have to use way too much magic to even get the spell started.”

“Even if it rains all day, we have plenty of things we can do inside,” Alec said wriggling his eyebrows.

“Oh really?” Magnus giggled. “Do enlighten me, Alexander.”

Alec leant forward, his lips so close to Magnus’ ear he could feel his warm breath against his skin. “We could read, play games, and watch TV.”

“You tease,” Magnus said giving Alec a playful shove.

“Not my fault you only ever have sex on your mind.” Alec laughed.

“Have you seen you? How could I not.” Magnus said matter of factly.

Alec blushed.

“Think that’s a win for me.” Magnus joked, and Alec burst into laughter.

“I think I’m going to grab a quick shower,” Alec said standing and walking towards the bathroom. He looked back at Magnus over his shoulder.

“Coming?” He asked smiling.

“Not yet, but hopefully soon,” Magnus laughed hurrying after him.

By the time Magnus had stripped off and entered the bathroom, Alec had already adjusted the temperature of the water and was standing under the warm spray eyes closed. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and pulled him in close.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. “I’m the luckiest person alive,” Alec said.

“Oh no, I think that’s my title Alexander.” Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into a kiss.

Their lips barely met, they brushed gently against each other’s, tentatively. Then Magnus deepened the kiss, pressing his lips against Alec’s, his tongue sliding against his lips seeking entrance.

Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips, allowing his tongue to slide into his mouth. He pressed against Magnus as he felt Magnus’ tongue explore his mouth as they kissed. They broke apart breathless, their foreheads resting against each others.

Alec let his hands roam over Magnus’ body, exploring. Magnus giggled a little every time Alec’s fingers found a ticklish spot. When Alec’s fingers dripped between his ass cheeks, his giggled turned to little moans. Alec stepped forward, pressing himself up against Magnus, as his fingers became bolder, sliding over his tight hole, teasing.

When Alec let a fingertip slide into Magnus, Magnus let out a low moan and took Alec’s lips in a searing kiss.

Alec slid his finger deeper into Magnus, he allowed Magnus a moment to adjust to him before he started to push in and out of him. They kissed passionately, as Alec slipped another finger into Magnus and began to stretch him.

“More,” Magnus moaned against his lips.

Alec slid another finger into Magnus and began to thrust them in and out of him, curling his fingers, gently brushing against his prostate.

Magnus moaned and pushed back against Alec’s fingers, wanting more. Alec continued to thrust them into Magnus, moving a little faster now.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus begged.

Alec let his finger slide from Magnus’ body and turned Magnus around, pushing him up against the glass wall of the shower. Alec ground against Magnus for a moment, his hard cock sliding between his ass cheeks, driving Magnus wild.

“Stop teasing,” Magnus groaned, reaching behind to take hold of Alec’s cock.

Alec’s hands slid up Magnus’ arms, and he positioned Magnus hands on the shower wall bending Magnus a little at the waist, his ass pushed back towards Alec. Alec let his hands move back over Magnus wet skin, sliding down his arms, over his back and over his ass. He gave him a playful slap.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned. “Please.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said leaning against him. Magnus tilted his head back, and Alec kissed him as he positioned himself and slid slowly into Magnus’ eager body. They stood together, connected, not moving for a moment, kissing sweetly. Alec let his hands roam again, and this time they came to a halt on Magnus’ hips.

Grabbing his hips, he pulled Magnus back onto his cock, pushing into him even deeper and Magnus moaned Alec’s name. Alec slowly began to thrust, he looked down, watching his hard cock disappearing over and over into Magnus’ tight hole.

“I wish you could see what I can see, how perfectly we fit together,” Alec said his voice heavy with desire.

“I can if you let me,” Magnus said, and Alec smiled.

“Of course,” He said.

Magnus slid one of his hands up to the side of Alec’s face, and Alec felt the familiar tickle of magic. Magnus closed his eyes and concentrated. At first, there was nothing but darkness, and then the picture came into view, like someone adjusting a camera lens. He was looking down Alec’s chest, he could see Alec’s hard cock, proudly thrusting forward, pushing into his body, stretching his tight hole, over and over.

Being able to see Alec fucking him while feeling him inside him, was almost too much, Magnus felt his orgasm build quickly, it took all his willpower not to come too soon.

“Harder Alexander, please,” Magnus begged, and he watched as Alec thrust hard and fast into him.

“So good, so perfect, don’t stop Angel, never stop.” Magnus chanted over and over. He let his body squeeze around Alec as he watched as Alec’s thrusts became a little more erratic.

Alec’s grip on Magnus’ hips tightened, and Magnus leant forward a little more, giving Alec a new angle to thrust. It was the perfect angle because he was hitting Magnus’ prostate head on and it was driving him wild. Magnus could feel his own cock, rock hard and heavy between his legs and felt the precum dripping down from the head.

“So close,” Magnus moaned, leaning back to kiss Alec again.

“I love you,” Alec said, thrusting harder into Magnus, one of his hands moving from his hips to Magnus’ hard cock, stroking him in sync with the thrusts into his body.

Magnus came hard, screaming Alec’s name, spurt after spurt of cum painting the shower wall. A few more hard thrusts and Alec was cumming too, as he watched and felt Magnus clenching around him.

Alec pulled Magnus close, his back to Alec’s chest, tilting his head to capture his lips. Magnus let the vision spell drop.

“I love you so much,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips as he caught his breath.

“I love you Mags,” Alec said slowly sliding out of Magnus and turning him around, holding him tightly.

They finished their shower, washing each other gently and towelling each other off. They slipped into shorts, not bothering with shirts, despite the rain it was still quite warm.

“How can it be sunny and raining?” Alec asked amused as they stood on the veranda looking out of the rain.

Magnus laughed, “Welcome to tropical weather.”

“What did you want to do this morning?” Alec asked pulling Magnus close.

“Besides you?” Magnus joked.

Alec laughed, “Yes, besides me.”

“Read to me?” Magnus asked, and Alec’s smile widened.

“I was just going to start Good Omens,” Alec explained.

“Perfect, because I’ve always meant to read it but haven’t as yet.”

They went back inside, and Magnus turned on the ceiling fan, cooling down the room a little, the rain was making it stuffy, the humidity increasing as the temperature outside did.

Alec went into their bedroom to retrieve his book, and Magnus made mocktails and grabbed some potato chips.

They got comfortable on the couch, Magnus leaning back against Alec and Alec started to read. Magnus loved Alec reading to him. One of the first things Alec had done when he began spending more time at Magnus’ loft was to go through Magnus’ library, over the years Magnus had put together a very impressive library, he had everything from rare first editions of the classics to Harry Potter. Alec would read book after book, every now and then, he would find something interesting, and he would comment about it to Magnus. That had led to Alec reading passages to Magnus and then had moved to them reading entire books together. Magnus loved to tease Alec telling him if he ever needed a new career, he would make an excellent talking book narrator.   

By the time lunchtime rolled around, they were halfway through Good Omens, and they decided to take a break and make some lunch together. After going through the fridge, they settled on pasta for lunch. While Alec browned the ground beef, Magnus filled a pot with water and set it to boil before starting on the tomatoes, onions and garlic for the sauce. In no time, the kitchen was full of delicious smells. Magnus decided to make some garlic bread while Alec stirred the sauce.

Alec was watching Magnus washing his hands when he noticed his nails.

“Mags, did you happen to bring nail polish with you?” He asked

“No, I don’t think so, but it wouldn’t take much to get my stuff, why?”

“I just noticed your nail colour is a little chipped,” Alec said smiling. “Can I paint them for you?”

“Really? You want to paint my nails?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Yes, really. I will have you know I’m very good at it, I used to do Izzy’s nails all the time when we were younger.”

Magnus giggled. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander. I’d love you to do my nails, in fact, why don’t we go all out, we can have a spa afternoon, we could give each other pedicures, manicures, maybe even a facial.”

Alec looked at his boyfriend who was utterly excited over the prospect of a spa afternoon with him, how could he say no. “What the hell, why not, sounds like fun, but I get to choose which colour you paint my nails.”

“Deal,” Magnus said excitedly.

After lunch, Alec, loaded the dishwasher while Magnus set up everything up for their spa afternoon. Alec had expected a couple of chair with a tub for soaking their feet etc. but Magnus being Magnus had gone all out, he’d brought in two spa chairs with all the bells and whistles, as well as so many creams and polishes that it all made Alec’s head spin.

“Don’t you think this is all a little too much?” Alec asked.

“Not at all, if we’re going to do this why not have all the best equipment.”

Alec shrugged, it wasn’t an argument he’d ever win with Magnus. Alec went into their bedroom to grab his iPad.

“I thought we could listen to some music,” Alec said setting the iPad up on a small table that held all the nail colours.

“What’s a wonderful idea,” Magnus said. “What are you in the mood for?”

“I’m still working my way through the Jazz playlist you made for me, would that be ok?”

“Perfect Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him.

Magnus had taken it upon himself to educate his boyfriend on all things mundane. Alec loved watching movies with Magnus so introducing him to new movies was easy. Books hadn’t been an issue either because Alec loved to read, so it was easy to convince him to read more than just the classics. Getting Alec to listen to music has been more difficult. He had grown up listening to classical music and in recent years had had to put up with Jace and Izzy’s love of dance music, which Alec hated. Magnus, on the other hand, loved all forms of music. Magnus created Alec playlists of his favourites from each genre such as Jazz, Soul, Rock n Roll, Hard Rock, New Age, Grunge etc. and Alec had promised to listen to each of them in turn.

“Now I thought we should start with our facials, and while our clay face masks are drying, we can soak our feet. By the time the clay dries, we can have our pedicures done and move to finishing off our facials before we start on our nails.”

Alec looked at his boyfriend and nodded. He had no idea about any of this, Magnus was the expert.

Magnus clicked his fingers, and two silk robes appeared.

“It’s not a spa day without a comfy robe Alexander.”

Alec smiled taking the robe from Magnus and going into the bedroom. He slipped out of his clothes, underwear and all and just put the robe on.

Magnus beamed at him when he walked back into the lounge area, he had slipped into his own robe too.

“Take a seat, Alexander,” Magnus said taking his own seat and then using his magic to bring over two upright sinks.

“First we cleanse since neither of us is wearing any makeup we don’t need to remove it first. So we start with splashing warm water over our faces and then you just need about a dime size amount of cleanser, you just want to wash upwards from your neck with your fingers moving in a circular motion.”

“Right,” Alec said. He leant forward over the sink and splashed the warm water over his face, he squirted some cleanser into his palm and watched Magnus for a moment before applying the cleanser to his own face and then rinsing it off thoroughly.

Magnus handed him a hand towel, and Alec patted his face dry.

“Next we exfoliate. Another dime-sized amount of the exfoliate, and circular motions again but only gentle pressure this time.”

Alec got to work working the exfoliate over his skin. He had to admit, the whole process was making him feel very relaxed. After rinsing off, he dried his face and turned to Magnus.

“So what’s next?”

“Steam,” Magnus said smiling. “We’re going to open up our pores.”

The water in their sinks disappeared, and hot steaming water replaced it. Alec could smell rosemary and thyme.

“I think the herbs make the steam a little more enjoyable,” Magnus said smiling. “You just need to sit over the sink and let the steam do its work.”

They sat for 10 minutes, the water never cooled, so the steam never lessened. Alec decided that Magnus must have used his magic to keep it hot.

“Now at a salon, they would work at removing blackheads etc. but since neither of us have an issue with those, we can skip that step,” Magnus explained.

“I think sea clay masks might work best for both of us.” A little pot of clay appeared on Alec’s side table.

“You need to apply the clay to your entire face and down your neck Alexander but not to your eyelids and lips.”

“Well you go first, and I’ll just do what you do,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus applied the dark green clay over his face and Alec did the same.

“It’s quite cool against my skin,” Alec said a little surprised.

“It will warm up as it dries Alexander and you’ll feel a slight pull at your skin, its all perfectly normal.”

Once they’d applied their masks, Magnus used his magic to remove the sinks, and two basins moved in, both this warm soapy water.

Alec watched Magnus put his feet in, and Alec did the same. As he moved to relax, laying back in his chair the water around his feet started to swirl taking him a little by surprise.

“It’s going to take about 20 minutes for the masks to dry completely, so we’ll soak our feet for about 10 minutes, and then I’ll do your feet, and you can do mine,” Magnus explained.

“Do my feet?” Alec asked confused. “Aren’t we just painting our nails?”

“Alexander, just painting our toenails can hardly be called a pedicure.”

After soaking their feet, Magnus grabbed a small stool and sat at Alec’s feet. First, he applied cream to the cuticles of Alec toenails and trimmed them. He filed rough spots and exfoliated Alec’s feet and then trimmed and shaped his nails before moisturising his feet.

“We’ll leave the polish until last,” Magnus explained.

Magnus moved back to his seat and Alec grabbed the stool and sat at Magnus’ feet and followed each step Magnus has done to his feet.

As Alec was massaging the moisturiser into Magnus’ feet, Magnus couldn’t help the little moan that escaped his lips. Alec looked up at his boyfriend smiling.

“Alexander, you are very good at his, if the Shadowhunter thing doesn’t work out, you have a career in beauty just waiting for you.”

Alec laughed. “I think I’ll pass, I don’t mind touching your feet, but the idea of touch stranger after strangers feet makes me sort of feel a little ill.”

Magnus giggled. “Now that I think about it, I have to agree with you on that, plus I don’t like the idea of your touching anyone else's feet.”

Their face masks were completely dry, so they washed them off gently with warm water and patted their faces dry once again.

Magnus showed Alec how to apply toner to his face and then an anti-ageing serum.

“This serum helps with fine lines,” Mangus explained.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Alec laughed.

“Not at all Alexander, I love your laugh lines,” Magnus smirked.

“Lastly we need to moisturise.” Magnus handed Alec a tube of cream.

“Why do you have a different one?” Alec asked.

“Your skin is more sensitive than mine, and you don’t need the lightening properties this moisturiser has.”

“You lighten your skin?” Alec asked confused.

“Not exactly, I just need to keep the skin tone even.”

Alec looked at him, still not quite sure what he meant. “I have no idea what you mean, but I think you have beautiful skin.”

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said blushing slightly.

After moisturising their faces, they started on their nails. Alec doing Magnus’ nails first. He removed his nail polish like a professional and then picked up a file to shape them. Magnus watched his boyfriend in awe as he filed them perfectly, only filing in one direction and giving each nail a beautifully rounded edge. Alec applied cuticle oil and gently pushed back his cuticles. He applied some exfoliate to Magnus’ hands and scrubbed them up to his wrists gently. After rinsing his hands, he applied moisturiser.

“Alexander, you really are good at this,” Magnus said amazed at his boyfriend.

“Maybe I should open my own beauty salon,” Alec joked.

“Let me do your hands before you paint my nails,” Magnus said, and he followed each step Alec had just done.

After Magnus was done all that was left was to choose a nail colour and to paint their finger and toenails. It took Magnus no time at all to settle on a deep purple colour for his nails. Alec, on the other hand, was having trouble deciding, he kept looking through all the shades, but eventually, he chose a dark navy blue.

They painted each other's nails, and Magnus used his magic to apply a top coat and dry them instantly.

“That’s handy,’ Alec giggled.

“Beats a nail dryer any day.” Magnus laughed.

After their impromptu spa afternoon, both Magnus and Alec were too relaxed to bother cooking dinner, so Magnus used his magic to conjure up their favourite pizzas. Magnus moved the TV into the bedroom, and they spent the rest of the evening curled up together in bed watching Firefly on TV.  


	4. To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of their vacation, Alec and Magnus enjoy spending time together on the beach, reading, snorkelling and building another sandcastle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Finally finished chapter 4, sorry it's taken so long, life's been so hectic I haven't been able to find the time to write. 
> 
> Just wanted to point out that Spider Monkeys are awesome, I had the opportunity of working in a Zoo for 6 months and part of my job was taking care of the Spider Monkeys. They are so smart and beyond adorable. (You're wondering what this has to do with anything, you'll understand after you read the chapter, hehe.)
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the Kudos and comments!
> 
> Enjoy.

Magnus woke to the smell of coffee and sound of laughter. Confused he dragged himself out of bed and went in search of Alec. Alec was sitting on the veranda watching spider monkeys in the trees.

“Good Morning Mags,” Alec said pulling Magnus in close.

“Good Morning,” Magnus said. “Having fun?”

“I spotted the monkeys earlier a little further in the trees,” Alec said. “So I went and put all the fruit we had at the edge of the trees to try to get them to come closer. They’ve been putting on a show ever since.”

“How did you spot them all the way back there?” Magnus asked.

“Vision rune. I noticed movement, but I couldn’t see them clearly. I may have also used my stealth and swift runes to get the fruit out to them.” Alec said smirking.

Magnus giggled. “Bet you never thought you’d be using runes to watch spider monkeys.”

“Never in my wildest dreams.” Alec laughed.

“They are pretty amazing aren’t they?” Alec said turning back to the monkeys. “They use their tails like another hand.”

“Amazing indeed,” Magnus said, but his eyes were on Alec. He loved seeing him like this, excited, relaxed and happy.

“What do you feel like for breakfast?” Magnus asked.

“Honestly, cereal,” Alec said.

“Fine by me,” Magnus said moving back inside and making his way into the kitchen.

Searching through the cupboards, he found a couple of boxes of cereal.

He heard Alec moving behind him, “We have Fruit Loops or Corn Flakes.”

“Fruit Loops please,” Alec said excited, opening the fridge to get the milk. “Sorry, we don’t have any bananas or berries left.” He said sheepishly.

“Not a problem.” Magnus wriggled his fingers, and a bowl of mixed berries appeared on the counter.

Alec laughed as he got out two bowls and then poured them both a cup of coffee. They took their breakfast makings out to the veranda, the spider monkeys were still playing in the trees.

“Looks like the rain is well and truly gone,” Magnus said pouring milk into his cereal.

“Yep, I thought we could spend time on the beach, maybe try snorkelling, and laze in the sun finish off our book.”

“Sounds like the perfect day to me Alexander.”

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence and then carried their dirty dishes inside, filling the dishwasher. They didn’t bother showering, they just changed into their swim shorts, grabbed towels, sunscreen, water and their book and went down to the spot they’d chosen the other day.

It wasn’t hot yet, but they both lathered each other up with sunscreen and decided to sit on their towels under the shade of a nearby tree. Alec leant against the tree and Magnus lay with his head resting on Alec’s thigh as Alec read to him. By the time they stopped for a swim break they only had a few chapters to go.

Alec and Magnus splashed around in the water until they were both starving.

“It’s got to be lunchtime right?” Alec asked Magnus.

“If not I’m sure it is somewhere.” Magnus laughed. They left their things on the beach and went back to the villa.

“What do you think about Mac and Cheese for lunch?” Alec asked.

“Mac and Cheese?” Magnus laughed. “Are we reliving your childhood today, first fruit loops and now Mac and Cheese.”

“Actually I never had any of this as a child, Shadowhunter remember,” Alec said matter of factly.

“Oh,” Magnus said sadly. Sometimes he forgot that Alec wouldn’t have had a normal mundane upbringing. There were so many things he would have missed as a kid growing up in The Institute.

“We can make something else if you’d rather,” Alec said.

“No Alexander, Mac and Cheese is fine, I was only teasing.”

“I’ll need a few things,” Alec said smiling.

“List away,” Magnus said, and he used his magic to get all the ingredients Alec needed.

Magnus filled a pot with water for the noodles while Alec started on the cheese sauce. They were eating in no time.

“This is delicious,” Magnus said surprised.

“It’s a recipe I found on the internet, I make it all the time for Jace, Izzy and Max,” Alec said smiling. “I think it’s the use of the different cheeses that makes it so tasty.”

“So what did you want to do this afternoon?” Magnus asked.

“Did you want to try snorkelling for a little bit? Maybe we could build another sandcastle. I’ve had a few ideas.”

“All sounds like good fun to me.”

“Have you ever snorkelled?” Alec asked.

“Many times,” Magnus said smiling.

“I haven’t, but I’ve always wanted to try it,” Alec said.

“I will need to take you to Thailand or to the Great Barrier Reef in Australia, the snorkelling is amazing there,” Magnus said excitedly.

“I’d love that.” Alec smiled. “I don’t plan for this vacation to be a once off thing. We work hard and deserve time away, and I think it’s about time we both started taking it.” Alec said determinedly.

Magnus just smiled at him. He loved that Alec was finally realising his worth and taking the time to enjoy life.

They had everything they needed to go snorkelling in the locker on the veranda. There was also a couple of maps of the island, with the best snorkelling places marked out. They decided to walk around to the other end of the beach and try the spot there first.

The sun was now out in full force, and Alec could feel his shoulders burning.

“I think I need more sunscreen,” He told Magnus.

“Good idea,” Magnus snapped his fingers, and the sunscreen appeared in his hands.

“The back of your neck and the tops of your shoulders are a little red,” Magnus told Alec as he applied the sunscreen to his back. “We’ll have to make sure we apply After sun lotion tonight.”

“Isn’t there a spell that you could use so we wouldn’t have to use sunscreen?” Alec asked.

“Oh I’m sure there is, but that would mean I’d miss out on all the fun of applying sunscreen all over you.” Magnus giggled.

Alec rolled his eyes, but he let out a small chuckle.

Magnus flicked his fingers, and two cameras appeared.

Alec looked at the camera’s confused.

“They’re waterproof, I thought it would be fun to take some pics underwater.”

“Great idea,” Alec said excitedly.

After they were both sufficiently covered in sunscreen, they put on their flippers and made their way into the water.

“OK, so how does this work?” Alec asked holding up his mask and snorkel.

“Firstly let’s put the mask on, it should be snug but not too tight, we just need to create a watertight seal,” Magnus said. He helped Alec adjust his mask, and then he put on his own.

“Now you put the mouthpiece between your teeth and hold it there, creating a seal with your lips, but don’t bite it too hard because you’ll get a sore jaw,” Magnus explained.

Alec did as he was told and got comfortable with the snorkel in his mouth.

“I think it’s best to give it a test run here before we move out, you don’t need to splash about to snorkel, it’s mostly just floating around. So face in the water and relax and breathe through the tube.”

Alec slowly put his face into the water and then started to float around, Magnus watched or a moment before joining him. After a few minutes, Magnus noticed Alec standing.

“How was that?” Magnus asked.

“That was fun,” Alec said excitedly. “Let’s go out further.”

“Let’s,” Magnus said happily. They both had their camera’s on their wrists, and they swam out to deeper water. Soon they were both floating around, amazed at all the sea life around them.

Alec was in awe, it was like a different world under the water. They both took photo after photo and nudged at each other when they spotted something interesting.

Before they knew it, they’d been in the water for almost two hours, and it was starting to get a little rough, so they decided to call it a day.

“I’ve got so many amazing shots,” Alec said scrolling through the photos on his camera.

Magnus loved seeing Alec so relaxed and excited.

They made their way back down the beach to where their towels were and sat down going through their photos. Magnus was able to impress Alec with his knowledge of the names of the different fish they had spotted.

“That’s an incredible shot of the stingray,” Magnus said to Alec.

“It was a fluke, it actually scared me, I never noticed it at first.” Alec laughed.

They had photos of the different sponges and coral, anemone, sea urchins, a variety of different fish as well as numerous shots of each other being silly.

“So that’s an Angelfish, and that’s a Parrotfish,” Magnus pointed out.

“How do you know so much about fish?” Alec asked.

“400-year-old warlock who loves to read,” Magnus said smiling.

“What’s this huge fish?” Alec asked showing Magnus the photo.

“That’s a Grouper, they can grow to be really huge.”

“And these fish?” Alec showed me another photo.

“They are Wrasses, that’s a bluehead, obviously because its head is blue and that one. . .” Magnus started laughing.

Alec looked at him confused, “What’s so funny?”

“That’s also a wrasse, but its common name is Slippery Dick,” Magnus said bursting into laughter again.

Alec looked at him for a moment, trying to see if he was serious and then started laughing too.

“Who comes up with these names?”  He asked amused.

“I’m guessing a very bored ichthyologist.”

“Oh,” Alec said getting to his favourite photo. “This is my favourite.” He showed Magnus proudly.

Alec had managed to capture two seahorses swimming together, playing. He had about 15 shots of them.

“They are beautiful aren’t they?” Magnus said. “I definitely need to take you to Australia. They have sea dragons, they are beyond beautiful.”

“Maybe that’s where we should plan our next vacation?” Alec asked.

“We’d need more than 4 days, it’s a huge country, and there is so much to see.”

“Maybe we can do state by state?” Alec said. “It’s not like we have to pay for the plane fare?”

“I like the way you think Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him lovingly.

They lay in the sun getting dry, and Magnus used his magic to clean their snorkelling gear and return it to the locker and to retrieve their sandcastle tools.

“You said you have a few ideas,” Magnus said snuggling into Alec’s side.

“I do, Could you get me my iPad?” Alec asked.

Magnus swirled his fingers, and the iPad appeared in Alec’s hands. Alec scrolled through his photo and then held up the iPad for Magnus to see.

“I was thinking of trying to build The Institute.” He said excitedly.

“Well, we better get started then,” Magnus said smiling.

The sun was starting to set by the time they finished, and Alec was thrilled with the result. Magnus had used his magic in a few sections because they’d dried out too quickly and threatened to collapse but mostly they’d done everything by hand.

Alec walked around the sandcastle taking photos of their work.

By the time they had packed up all their things and made it back to the villa, the sun had well and truly set, and they were both exhausted.

“It’s been an incredible day,” Alec said pulling Magnus close kissing him.

“Any day with you is my love,” Magnus said between kisses.

Alec’s tummy rumbled, and Magnus laughed.

“Hungry?” He asked.

“So it seems.”

“What would you like for dinner?”

“I picked breakfast and lunch, I think you get to choose dinner,” Alec said.

Magnus thought for a moment, and then with a flick of his hand, dinner appeared on the veranda.

“I feel like Thai food,” Magnus said smiling.

“Shower first?” Alec asked.

“We can shower later, the food will get cold,” Magnus said leading Alec outside.

On the table were some of their favourite dishes. Seafood Laksa, Panang Beef, Chicken Yellow Curry, Pad Thai, Gado Gado, Coconut rice and Roti.

“How many people were we expecting for dinner?” Alec laughed.

“I’m starving, and we can always keep the leftovers for lunch,” Magnus said taking a seat.

“What would you like to drink?” Magnus asked.

“Allow me.” Alec ducked back inside and returned with two glasses and a bottle of white wine.

Taking his seat, he realised he’d forgotten the bottle opener.

“Would you mind?” Alec asked, and Magnus just smiled, and in an instant, the cork was gone.

Alec poured them both a glass and handed Magnus his.

“To us,” Alec said holding out his glass.

“To us.” Magnus smiled as they clinked their glasses together and sipped at his wine.

Magnus conjured up two bowls and served both of them some Laksa to start.

“I really loved snorkelling today,” Alec said.

“I’m glad you did darling.”

“Have you ever been scuba diving?” He asked.

“I actually haven’t tried it,” Magnus said honestly.

“Maybe we could take lessons together?” Alec said excitedly.

“Sounds like fun Alexander.”

“I can’t wait to show Izzy all the photos.”

“We should have everyone over for dinner one night,” Alec said smiling.

Dinner with all their friend and family had quickly become one of their favourite things. Alec had never been a party person, but a dinner party was very different, and Alec loved to cook for everyone.

“That would be fun,” Magnus said. “I know Luke would be interested, he’s thinking of booking a getaway for . . . umm himself.”

Alec laughed as Magnus skirted around the fact that Luke and his mother were dating.

“My mother would love it here,” Alec smirked.

“You’re Ok with Luke and Maryse?” Magnus asked. They hadn’t really discussed it.

“Of course I am. Luke is a good guy, and my mother deserves to be happy.” Alec said honestly.

“He’s been a little concerned you don’t approve because you’ve never said anything to him.”

“I didn’t realise I needed too,” Alec said confused. “Izzy put the fear into him, she told me.”

“Yes, I heard about that. Isabelle can be very scary when she wants to be.”

“Has she ever had words with you?” Alec asked curiously.

“Are you kidding, more than once, so has Jace, your mother, Luke, Clary and even Simon.”

“Really? Simon?” Alec asked surprised.

“They all care about you Alec, and after everything, they wanted to make sure I had my head on straight,” Magnus explained.

“Clary and Luke are playing both sides of the fence because they’ve both had words with me, so has Raphael and Catarina,” Alec explained. “Cat is someone I’d hate to cross.”

“I think that’s why Cat and Isabelle have become such great friends, they are both strong, determined and fierce women.”

Alec laughed. “They are at that. I’ll talk to Luke when we get back.”

Magnus smiled at his beautiful boyfriend.

After dinner, they took the rest of their wine back inside and sat on the couch cuddling.

“I can’t believe tomorrow is our last day here,” Alec said breaking their comfortable silence.

“We can always come back,” Magnus said. “Maybe I should look into buying the place.”

Alec just glared at him. Money was something they never discussed. When Alec moved in with Magnus, he had asked about paying rent, which of course, Magnus had dismissed, he owned the loft, and there was no rent to pay. Exactly how wealthy Magnus was, Alec had no clue.

“Do you think your client would part with it?” Alec asked curiously.

“He might, he’s getting older, and he did admit he hadn’t been here for almost 5 years,” Magnus explained. “Maybe I’ll make him an offer.”

Alec just smiled.

“Did you want more wine?” Alec said pouring the last little bit into their glasses.

“I’m good if I have any more I fear it may put me to sleep.”

“I know how you feel,” Alec said snuggling back into Magnus’ arms.

“We really should shower though,” Alec said eventually.

“I know,” Magnus groaned. “I could just . . .” Magnus wriggled his fingers.

“Magnus there is no need to use your magic when we have an incredible shower at our disposal.”

“But using the shower would entail moving, and I’m too comfortable,” Magnus grumbled.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Alec teased wriggling his eyebrows.

“Really?” Magnus purred.

Alec laughed, sitting up and grabbed Magnus by the hand, pulling him with him.

They kissed all the way to the bathroom, only stopping to remove their clothes but never letting their lips break contact.

They rushed into the shower and Alec had to let go of Magnus momentarily to adjust the water. Soon they were back in each other’s arms, kissing under the warm spray.

“I think we need to start taking all our showers together.” Alec murmured against Magnus’ neck.

“As much as I love that idea, there is no way I’m getting up at ridiculous o’clock when you have early mornings Alexander.” Magnus laughed.

“Fair enough, how about we plan all our showers together when we’re both getting ready for the day together.”

“Much better, I’m all for it. Imagine how much water we’ll save.”

Alec laughed and gave Magnus a look. “Our water bills are going up not down, and you know it.”

“That would probably be the case if we ever got a water bill,” Magnus smirked.

It had never occurred to Alec before, but he’d never noticed a bill for water or power or any other bills in fact.

Pulling apart, they rinsed off, removing the salt and sand from their skin and washing their hair. Magnus pulled Alec in close again, and they stood, grinning at each other under the warm spray.

“I love you,” Magnus said smiling.

“I love you too Magnus.” Alec smiled back.

“So I thought you were going to make it worth my while to move from our comfortable spot on the couch?” Magnus whispered.

“I did promise that didn’t I?” Alec smirked.

Alec’s hands slowly began to roam over Magnus’ back, sliding down slowly to his ass, before slipping forward to run over his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said looking into Magnus' eyes. Magnus had heard it all before, he had had no end of admirers tell him that, but when Alec told him, it always felt different. It meant something.

Alec began kissing his way down Magnus’ body. Magnus felt his legs turning to jelly, so he leant back against the shower for support. Alec sunk to his knees in front of Magnus and kissed and licked his way down his abs, to his thighs. Ignoring Magnus’ hardening cock, teasing him.

Alec kissed the inside of Magnus’ thigh as his fingers roamed over his hips to his ass. He let a finger dip between his ass cheeks as he kissed his way up to the inside of his other thigh. Magnus leant his head back, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Alec’s mouth and fingers on his body.

Alec let a finger slide over Magnus’ tight hole but didn’t linger there, his hand moved forward and his fingers wrapped around Magnus’ cock. Kissing his way over Magnus’ balls, Alec let his tongue flick over the head of his cock and Magnus hissed.

“Stop teasing.” Magnus moaned, looking down at Alec.

“Yes, Sir.” Alec joked wrapping his lips around the head of Magnus’ cock and sucking him deep into his mouth.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus groaned as he felt his cock hit the back of Alec’s throat.

Alec hummed around Magnus’ cock before he started to move, slowly sliding his lips along Magnus’ length, swirling his tongue around the tip, before taking his cock deep into his mouth again. Alec continued his teasing, dragging his mouth along Magnus’ cock, licking and sucking the head before taking him into his mouth again over and over. He felt Magnus’ fingers carding through his hair and heard Magnus’ moans getting louder and louder.

“Please Alexander,” Magnus begged.

Alec giggled around Magnus and decided to stop his teasing. He started to suck, hard and fast, up and down on his cock, tongue swirling around it, taking him as deep as he could each time. Alec could taste the precum on his tongue, and it urged him on.

Magnus’ grip on Alec’s hair tightened, and soon he was pulling at the strands and thrusting forward, not able to control himself, Alec’s mouth felt too good, and Magnus was getting too close to the edge, too desperate.

Alec opened his mouth wide, relaxed his throat, and let his boyfriend fuck into his mouth, he moaned around Magnus’ cock and reached down to stroke himself. Their eyes met, and Alec moaned again, looking into Magnus’ golden eyes. Magnus thrust harder, and Alec took every inch of him, over and over.

“Alexander . . .” Mangus said desperately, warning him he was close. Alec let his free hand move to Magnus’ ass, sliding his fingers between his cheeks. He slid the tip of his finger into Magnus and slowly started to thrust it back and forth, matching Magnus’ thrusts into his mouth.

Magnus came hard, throwing his head back, screaming Alec’s name. Alec swallowed around him, taking as much cum as he could, some dribbled out of his mouth, ran over his chin and down his throat.

Alec stroked himself frantically, cumming seconds later, his mouth still firmly around Magnus’ cock.

He let Magnus’ cock slip from his mouth with a pop and then stood slowly pulling Magnus close, kissing him passionately.

“So was that worth your while?” Alec joked still catching his breath.

“By the angel, yes!” Magnus said still catching his own breath.

They rinsed off quickly and dried each other gently before making their way into the bedroom, they didn’t bother with clothes, falling into bed together.

“I love you so much, Magnus,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus kissed him back.

They fell asleep as per usual wrapped around each other.


	5. Just the three of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their last full day on the island, Alec and Magnus find a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> One chapter to go after this one, sorry it's taken so long to update. Never noticed until I was re-reading this chapter that it's quite smutty so be warned. :)
> 
> Cheers
> 
> PS: I love Ocelots, it's the reason I actually picked an island in Belize as the setting for this fic. I was originally going to go for somewhere in the Mediterranian but they don't have as many cool wild animals!

Magnus woke to the feeling of fingers running over his face and then the sensation of kisses on his chest. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit to confirm that Alexander was currently exploring his chest with his mouth.

“Having fun?” Magnus said his voice a little croaky.

“Mmmmm,” Alec said between kisses.

As Alec kissed lower, Magnus closed his eyes again and relaxed, letting Alec have his fun.

“Did I wake you?” Alec said kissing his way back up to Magnus’ lips.

“Yes,” Magnus moaned as Alec took his lips in a searing kiss.

“Sorry, not sorry,” Alec teased and returned to kissing down Magnus’ chest to his flat tummy. Alec’s tongue snaked out and ran along Magnus’ abs.

“So beautiful,” Alec murmured against his skin. Alec pushed the bedding that was pooled around Magnus’ hips off and kicked them away, as he moved to straddle him. Leaning forward he moved in to take his lips once again. Taking Magnus’ bottom lip between his teeth, he bit down gently before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him down closer. Deepening the kiss.

“I love you,” Alec said smirking as he broke the kiss and shifted down Magnus’ body. Magnus giggled as Alec’s fingers ran over his chest and abs and then down his thighs. On reaching Magnus’ cock, Alec’s first thought was to tease his boyfriend, but he was feeling too impatient, so instead, he took him in hand and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hard.

Magnus gasped when Alec wrapped his lips around him and sucked, he hadn’t expected it. Alec liked nothing more the tease him until he was begging to be taken into his mouth, this morning was different, Alec seemed impatient.

“Everything OK?” Magnus asked, holding back a moan as Alec sucked on the head of his cock again.

Alec looked up at him and smiled around his cock. He let his cock slip from his mouth but wrapped his hand around it, holding him tight.

“Everything’s perfect Mags,” Alec said blushing. “Just horny.”

Magnus burst into laughter, he loved how honest his boyfriend was in bed.

Alec took Magnus’ cock back into his mouth and started to suck, slowly along his length, taking him deep into his mouth, again and again. Magnus pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching his hard cock sliding between his boyfriend's beautiful lips. It was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen, and he’d never tire of it.

As Alec sucked him, one of his hands stroked along his cock, while the other played with his balls. Magnus let out a low moan and shifted spreading his legs a little wider apart.

Alec let go out Magnus’ cock for a moment, “Babe, could you?” Alec said, wriggling his fingers and he knew exactly what he wanted. Magnus let his magic flow and set it towards his tight hole, preparing himself.

“Magnus,” Alec said a little breathless, “Me babe, not you.” He blushed furiously.

“Oh,” Magnus giggled and sent the magic towards Alec. “In that case, you better slow down there darling. Otherwise, I’ll be too far gone.”

Alec wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Magnus’ cock and instead of sucking him, licked along his length. Alec moaned loudly as he felt the magic moving inside him, preparing him and then shifted, moving to capture Magnus’ lips.

As they kissed, Alec reached back, positioning Magnus’ hard cock at his opening before slowly sliding back and then sitting up, taking him deep inside.

“Oh by the angel,” Alec moaned as he took all of Magnus inside him. Magnus let his head fall back, his hands moved up Alec’s chest, stroking the fine hair there.

“So tight,” Magnus moaned as Alec shifted and slowly started to rock forward. Alec squeezed around him and leant forward kissing him passionately. Wrapping his arms around Magnus, he pulled him up with him, until they were facing each other, Magnus still deep inside Alec. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus as they ground against each other. Alec leant back on his elbows and started to thrust against Magnus hard, taking him deep, the angle causing Magnus to hit his prostate head on. Alec moaned Magnus’ name over and over as he thrust against him.

Magnus tried to meet Alec’s thrusts, but the position they were in made it too difficult. Wanting more, Magnus gripped around Alec’s waist and flipped them over. Alec giggled, his boyfriend was so much stronger than he looked. Magnus pushed Alec down into the mattress, shifting above him.

Pulling Alec’s legs up, he placed them on his shoulders as he took over, thrusting hard and fast into his boyfriend's body, moaning his name repeatedly, lost in passion.

When Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s leaking cock and stroked, Alec gasped and came hard, painting their stomachs with his cum and his body clenching around Magnus. Magnus lost control, his glamour dropped, and sparks of blue filled the room as he thrust erratically one last time cumming deep inside his boyfriend before collapsing on top of him.

“I love you so much,” Magnus managed gasp against Alec’s lips as he kissed him passionately.

“I love you too Magnus.” Alec panted, trying to catch his breath.

“That was a nice way to wake up,” Magnus said once his heart stopped racing and Alec burst into laughter. “You really were horny.” He teased.

“How could I not be, waking up with you naked wrapped around me,” Alec said honestly.

“See, now you understand how hard it is for me to let you go every morning.” Magnus joked.

“You know I never want to leave you, I’ve lost count the number of times I’ve wished our lives were different,” Alec said sincerely.

Magnus looked at Alec, surprise on his face, Alec never talked like this.

“Different how?” Magnus asked quietly.

“I don’t know, sometimes I think what if we were mundanes, we wouldn’t have to worry about The Clave, clients, demons, saving the world,” Alec said honestly.

Magnus stared into his boyfriend's eyes for a moment, seeing the longing there for a normal life, he didn’t know what to say. “Alexander, I think we all dream of that sort of life from time to time.”

“I never had, not until you. I understand Clary and Simon a little more now, they lost so much.”

Magnus kissed Alec sweetly.

“On the flip side, I sometimes wonder if we were mundanes, maybe we’d never have met, we’d be very different people.”

“I would have been dead long before you were born,” Magnus added.

“Oh,” Alec said thinking for a moment. “I never thought of that.”

They were quiet for a few minutes after that, Alec had pulled Magnus close and was snuggled against him.

“I’ve changed my mind, I can’t imagine my life without you. I wouldn’t change a thing.” Alec said before kissing.

“Nothing?” Magnus asked smiling.

“About us and our relationship, not a thing,” Alec said truthfully. “Though I wouldn’t mind  changing some of The Claves stupid rules, maybe make Jace listen more, Izzy less nosey.” He laughed.

“Just some of their rules?” Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

Alec laughed. “Maybe re-write them all but that’s something to think about for another day, we’re on vacation.”

“That we are and I’m suddenly starving. Seems I’ve expended a lot of energy this morning.”

Alec laughed. “For a moment there I thought you were going to set the curtains on fire.”

“Alexander, that only happened once.” Magus protested.

“I know, and it was awesome.” He chuckled.

“Setting our bedroom on fire is awesome?” Magnus teased.

“Well no, but the fact that I, a lowly Shadowhunter, was able to make the High Warlock of Brooklyn lose control like that, it’s a huge stroke to my ego.”

Magnus burst into laughter. “There is nothing lowly about you, Head of the New York Institute.”

Alec kissed Magnus sweetly.

“Oh and don’t think I don’t know that you just happened to tell your sister and Jace about that little incident.”

Alec looked at Magnus warily. “Sorry, I don’t usually talk about our sex lives, but I couldn’t stop smiling, and Izzy knew something was up, and well Jace overheard and . . .”

“Alexander, I’m not angry,” Magnus kissed him. “But next time a head up would be nice, it was a little disconcerting to hear about our sex life from Simon.”

“Simon? What the hell!” Alec said.

“Jace tells Clary everything, who tells Simon everything, and if you think they don’t discuss us, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Don’t they have better things to do?” Alec snorted.

“Seems not.” Magnus laughed and pulled Alec down for another kiss. “Let’s get breakfast.”

They got out of bed and pulled on some shorts and made their way into the kitchen. After a quick search of the fridge, they decided on what Magnus liked to call ‘a full English breakfast’.

Alec took out a few frypans while Magnus took everything they needed from the fridge. He added a few items using his magic.

Putting the bacon and sausage into a frypan, Alec set the heat on low while he got started on making the scrambled eggs. Magnus was busy cutting up tomatoes and mushrooms and potatoes. And then put the baked beans into a saucepan to heat and got started on the toast. Soon they were sitting down to a feast on the veranda.

“What do you put into the potatoes to make them taste so good?” Alec asked helping himself to another scoop.

“It’s a secret,” Magnus teased.

Alec rolled his eyes at him.

“Garlic salt,” Magnus laughed. “I put it on the mushrooms too.”

“It’s so good,” Alec said stuffing more into his mouth.

“What did you want to do today?” Magnus asked.

“After all this food, why don’t we go for a walk?” Alec said. “We haven’t explored the island much.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus smiled at him.

Alec let Magnus use his magic to clean up after them since the kitchen was a disaster, they’d used every frypan and pot in the kitchen it seemed. They had a quick shower, separately, knowing that if they shared they’d never go for their walk and soon set out to explore.

“This really is a beautiful island,” Alec said, “I love that they haven’t cleared all the forest away like mundanes tend to do.”

“Me too,” Magnus held Alec’s hand tightly as they walked. Magnus had decided last night that he was going to talk to his client about buying the island. Money wasn’t an issue for Magnus, and he wanted to buy it for Alec. It would make the perfect engagement gift. Their anniversary was coming up, and as cliché, as it was, Magnus planned to propose to Alec. They’d only been together for a couple of years, but they’d been through so much in that time, and their relationship had come through stronger than ever. There was no reason to wait, Alec was the love of his life, and he was sure that Alec felt the same way.

They were halfway around the island when Alec heard rustling in the brush and then what sounded like crying. Concerned they walked towards the noise and looked around. Pulling back some of the underbrush, they found a small animal. It was laying on its side and had a bleeding wound on his back flank.

“What is it?” Alec said looked at Magnus. “It looks like a cat.”

“It’s a cat of sorts Alexander, I believe its an Ocelot.”

“Ocelot? Looks nothing like the ones in that game we play with Simon.”

Magnus burst out laughing. “Yes well, it’s difficult to make them look completely lifelike with 8-bit graphics Alexander. This one looks like it’s only a baby, they usually grow to about twice the size of a regular cat.”

“Poor little thing,” Alec said. “Can you help it?”

“I think so, but firstly I think I need to put this little one to sleep, I prefer not having my finger bitten off.” Magnus wriggled his fingers and sent a ball of blue towards the animal. The animal’s eyes rolled, and it became quiet.

Alec gently moved forward and picked the little ocelot up, cradling it gently. “It’s so soft,” Alec said moving out of the brush.

They moved to the beach and sat, Magnus, got to work, trying to heal the animal, not knowing for sure how long it will stay asleep.

“It looks like a little leopard.” Alec smiled down at the sleeping animal in his hands.

“It does doesn’t it.”

“So beautiful,” Alec stroked the Ocelot’s head gently.

“Don’t get too attached darling, it’s a wild animal.”

“I know,” Alec smiled at Magnus. “Plus Chairman would never want to share the loft.”

“I wonder where it’s mother is, they don’t usually leave their mothers until they are a few years old.”

Alec put the Ocelot gently on the sand. “I’ll take a look around, maybe she’s hurt too.”

“Be careful,” Magnus said and went back to work healing the ocelot.

10 minutes later Alec returned, and the Ocelot was completely healed but still sleeping.

“I couldn’t find anything, no signs of another Ocelot, no blood, nothing.”

“Well this little one is all healed but he’s still sleeping, I think they are nocturnal, maybe we should take him back with us, just until he wakes up.”

“Good idea,” Alec picked up the Ocelot and held him gently. They walked back to their villa quickly. Magnus used his magic, and a pet bed and blanket appeared on the veranda.

Alec placed the animal on the bed gently. “I’ll grab a bowl of water.” He said ducking inside.

Alec returned with a bowl of water and his tablet. He took a couple of quick photos of the sleeping animal.

“May I?” Magnus said pointing to the tablet.

“Sure,” Alec said passing it to him.

Magnus opened a webpage and used his magic to pull up a page on Ocelots. “Just as I suspected, they only really eat meat,” Magnus said.

“We have some steaks,” Alec said.

“Let’s take one out of the fridge, I doubt they eat their meat chilled.”

Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the morning lazing around the pool at their villa. They sunbathed, swam and finished the book they were reading. They were snuggling together on an inflatable raft in the pool when they heard a little splash. Turning towards the sound, they were shocked to find the Ocelot had jumped into the pool and was swimming around.

“I thought cats hated the water,” Alec said.

“Not Ocelot’s it seems,” Magnus smiled. “He’s a great swimmer.”

They watched the Ocelot swim around them, it seemed to be watching their every move deciding if they were friend or foe. Alec and Magnus slipped off the raft and went to sit poolside. The Ocelot followed them, climbing out of the pool watching them suspiciously.

“He’s very timid,” Alec said. “I guess he’s not used to people.”

“I would guess not, he's not entirely shy though,” Magnus said as the Ocelot moved a little closer.

Not wanting to scare the little guy, Magnus used his magic to get the steak they’d put out from the kitchen and placed it near the water bowl. Alec had cubed the steak for the little guy. The ocelot looked at them suspiciously for a moment before going to investigate. He sniffed at the meat and the water, lapped a little water before turning the steak, hiding it from Alec and Magnus’ view as he tasted it. Within moments it was digging in eating happily.

“Spot’s hungry.” Alec giggled.

“Spot?” Magnus looked at him confused.

“Well, we can’t keep calling him ‘The Ocelot’,” Alec explained.

Alec moved slowly towards his tablet and picked it up, taking a few more pictures.

“He’s so cute.” Alec cooed.

After finishing his steak, Spot moved back to the pet bed and sat down, his eyes not leaving Alec and Magnus. Before he dropped to a relaxed position, Spot seemed to laugh.

“That sounded a lot like a chuckle,” Magnus said smiling.

“Yep and now he sounds like he's talking, muttering to himself.” Alec lifted his tablet and this time took some video.

“We shouldn’t interact with him too much, sometimes wild animals aren’t accepted back by their parents if they smell too much like humans,” Magnus explained.

Alec and Magnus went back inside the Villa, Spot watched them go, they made themselves a light salad for lunch still a little full from breakfast.

They ate their salad on the veranda and watched Spot swimming again.

Alec found a can of tuna and opened it for Spot. After a few minutes, Spot jumped out of the pool, and after hesitantly sniffing at the tuna, he devoured it in moments.

“Big eater.” Magnus laughed.

“He’s a growing boy.” Alec giggled.

They watched Spot, prowl around the veranda and pool, jumping in for a swim now and then.

“Do you want kids?” Alec blurted out, his cheeks red when he realised he’d said it out loud.

Magnus looked at him a little confused, then smiled. “Truthfully, I always have, but being a warlock always meant I couldn’t have my own, I guess that’s why I’ve found myself talking downworlders like Raphael and Simon under my wing. What about you?”

“I always wanted kids, but I also dreaded the thought because that would mean marriage, and . . .” Alec stopped not sure how to explain it.

“I understand what you’re trying to say, Alexander,” Magnus said smiling.

“I always thought in order to be a dad I’d have to hide who I really am, but lately, I’ve come to realise I don’t have to do that,” Alex explained. “There are so many kids out there without parents, Warlock children, Shadowhunter children, they need parents too.”

“Adoption?” Magnus asked.

“Yes,” Alec smiled. “What do you think?”

Magnus started to tear up. “You want to adopt children with me?”

“Of course,” Alec said looking at Magnus confused. “Who else?”

“No one’s ever wanted . . .” Magnus’ voice caught in his throat.

Alec pulled him close. “Magnus, you are it for me, I’ve told you before, Shadowhunters fall in love for life, well most of them, and I love you with all that I am. I want a family with you.”

Magnus let the tears fall from his eyes and buried his head against Alec’s chest. After a few moments, he was able to look up into Alec’s smiling face. “I want that with you too Alexander.”

“We’ll have to get married of course,” Alec said. “I am a traditional type of guy after all.”

“Is that a proposal?” Magnus laughed nervously.

“Not exactly, more like a promise of one,” Alec said honestly.

“What if I propose first?” Magnus asked.

“Well, then you’ll already know my answer.” Alec slipped his fingers under Magnus’ chin lifting his face up so that he could kiss him. The kiss was full of love and promise.

They left Spot outside and went inside to plan something for dinner, after looking through the fridge they settled on Spaghetti with meatballs and a tossed salad. Alec got to work preparing the meatballs while Magnus started the tomato sauce and filled a pot with water for the pasta. They still had some bread in the cupboard, so Alec decided to make cheese pan bread while Magnus fried up the meatballs and added them to the sauce. Alec noticed that Magnus has set aside 4 meatballs.

Alec gave Magnus a curious look.

“For Spot,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec laughed and finished off making the pan bread.

They ate together on the veranda and Alec couldn’t help but feel a little melancholy, it would be the last dinner they’d share on the veranda, tomorrow they would be heading home and back to their real lives.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Magnus said when he noticed how quiet Alec had gotten.

“A penny?” Alec asked confused.

“It’s a form of currency Alexander.”

“Yes I know what a penny is Magnus,” Alec laughed.

“It’s an old saying, I was asking what’s on your mind,” Magnus explained.

“I was just thinking, this is our last night here,” Alec replied. “I know we have to go back, but I’ll miss just being able to spend time together without distractions.”

“I know what you mean Alexander,” Magnus said taking his hand. “I will too.”

They finished dinner and sat on the veranda, watching Spot running around and chatting about this and that. Magnus told Alec about a trip he made to Africa and all the incredible animals he’d seen. Alec listened, smiling at Magnus, he loved his stories.

It was starting to get late, so they decided to call it a night. They cleaned up the veranda and said goodnight to Spot.

“Do you think he’ll be here in the morning?” Alec asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“What happens if he doesn’t find his mother?” Alec said worry in his voice.

“I think he might be old enough to go it alone, but we’ll figure something out tomorrow Alexander, I promise, we won’t just abandon him.” Magnus kissed him sweetly on the cheek and led the way to the bedroom.

Alec was about to take his shirt off when Magnus stopped him.

“Allow me,” Magnus smirked.

Magnus slowly undid a button at a time, kissing each patch of skin as he exposed it.

“Have I told you how much I love your chest?” Magnus murmured against his skin between kisses.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Alec said amusement in his voice.

“I’ve never been overly fond of body hair, but your chest has just the perfect amount, so sexy,” Magnus said before wrapping his lips around one of Alec’s nipples, making Alec moan at the contact.

Magnus giggled when Alec moaned and moved his attention to his other nipple.

“So responsive, I love that about you,” Magnus said as he slid Alec’s shirt completely off.

Magnus moved behind Alec, placing a kiss on the back of his neck and then along his shoulder. His fingers explored the firm muscles of his back and his mouth followed covering it with kisses. Alec began to squirm where he stood.

“Ticklish?” Magnus asked.

“No!” Alec denied, and Magnus laughed.

“You’re not a very good liar darling.”

Alec laughed, Magnus was right he was a horrible liar, and he was ticklish as hell, but he didn’t want to admit it because Magnus remembered every stop he was ticklish and always used it to sweetly torture him.

Magnus pressed up against Alec from behind, his hands moving to Alec’s hips, his lips moving to the deflect rune on his neck.

“This rune is sinful,” Magnus moaned as he licked along it and let his hands move forward, stroking down Alec's hips and over the growing bulge in his shorts.

Alec tilted his head, giving Magnus better access to his neck. He had never realised how sensitive some of his runes were until Magnus. He would never admit it aloud because he was slightly embarrassed by it but the way Magnus paid attention to them was one of Alec’s biggest turn-ons.

Magnus moved around Alec again, never breaking the contact of their bodies pressed together. He took Alec’s lips in a searing kiss as he ran his hands over his ass and squeezed. Alec giggled against his lips.

One of Magnus’s hands moved forward, and he popped the button on Alec’s shorts, pushing them down his body. Shifting both hands to Alec’s hips, Magnus took hold of the waistband of Alec’s boxers and slid them downwards, they pooled at his feet along with his shorts. Alec kicked them away and pulled Magnus as close as possible.

“You are overdressed,” Alec said as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“Hmmm, so I am.” Magnus giggled.

Alec fingers found the buttons on Magnus’ shirt and made quick work of them, it helped that Magnus had only bothered to do up the bottom three. He pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then let his fingers roam over Magnus’ body. As his fingers ran over his nipples, he felt Magnus shiver and Alec couldn’t help smirking, he wasn’t the only one who was ticklish.

Alec leant forward and started to kiss his way from Magnus’ lips, down his neck and to his left nipple, he rolled his tongue around it before giving it a quick suck and then kissing his way over to the right, giving it the same treatment.

Alec could feel Magnus hard against him, and he couldn’t help grinding his hips against his a little, rubbing his naked cock against Magnus’ clothed one. Alec started kissing down Magnus’ chest, to his abs.

“Have I told you, you have the sexiest abs on the planet?” Alec said as he started to slide his tongue over them.

Magnus giggled. “I believe you’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“It’s like you were craved by the gods.”

“Definitely not gods Alexander.” Magnus joked.

Alec watched Magnus’ belly button disappear, and he looked up knowing that Magnus had dropped his glamour. The sight of Magnus’ true eyes took his breath away.

“So beautiful,” Alec said moving up to kiss him passionately. Alec’s tongue slipped between Magnus' lips and invaded his mouth. Magnus moaned into the kiss.

Alec let his hands move to the waistband of Magnus’ shorts, he undid the button and slowly slid down the zipper, never once breaking the contact of their lips. It didn’t surprise Alec that Magnus wasn’t wearing underwear.

Magnus kicked his shorts away, and pressed against Alec, rolling his hips against his, their hard cocks rubbing wonderfully against each other.

Alec sunk to his knees and didn’t waste any time, taking Magnus’ cock in hand, he let his tongue slide up and around the head before sucking him into his mouth. Magnus moaned out Alec’s name as he felt his cock hitting the back of his throat. Alec slowly started to suck up and down Magnus’ length, his tongue stroking and swirls as he went. He wrapped one hand tightly around the base of his cock, stroking as he sucked and the other moved to play with his balls.

As Alec sucked he could taste precum on his tongue, and he moaned appreciatively around Magnus, causing Magnus to shiver all over.

 Magnus watched as his cock slid between his boyfriend's beautiful pink lips, it was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. Alec looked up at Magnus through thick eyelashes and their eyes locked. It took all of Magnus’ self-control not to cum then and there.

“Alexander please.” Magnus moaned, and Alec smiled around his cock. He let go of him with a small pop.

“What do you want babe?” Alec asked smiling up at him cheekily.

“I want you inside me!” Magnus said motioning Alec to stand.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Alec asked sweetly.

Magnus laughed. “When did you become such a tease?”

“I learnt from the best.” Alec laughed and moved in close, kissing Magnus passionately.

They fell on the bed and continued kissing, grinding against each other, until they were both breathless and panting.

“Fuck me,” Magnus said against Alec’s lips.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alec laughed.

Alec went to move, and Magnus stopped him. “No need, I’m ready,” Magnus explained, and Alec smirked.

“Someone’s needy.” Alec teased.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, and Alec shifted rolling Magnus under him. He positioned himself between Magnus’ legs and slowly pushed his way into his body.

Alec moaned as Magnus squeezed around him. “So tight, so good.” Alec murmured against his lips.

Alec pushed in deeper until he was entirely inside Magnus and stopped, looking into his eyes.

“I love you,” Alec said as he moved in to kiss him once again.

“Move, Please,” Magnus begged. “And I love you too.”

Alec started to move, slowly at first, building up his rhythm. Magnus shifted underneath him, trying to thrust up against Alec as he thrust down. Magnus moaned as Alec thrust slowly, he wanted more, but Alec seemed intent on taking his time. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec and used his strength to flip them over, causing Alec to giggle loudly.

“So needy,” Alec teased again.

Magnus rolled his hips, causing Alec to gasp loudly. “I could stop.” Magnus joked.

“Don’t you dare,” Alec laughed and pulled Magnus down to kiss him.

Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips and started to move, pushing down taking Alec deep inside him before lifting up slowly and then rolling his hips as he ground down.

“By the angel,” Alec said almost breathless, lost in the sensation of Magnus squeezing tightly around him as he rode his cock.

Magnus giggled and kissed his way to Alec’s neck, sliding his tongue along his deflect rune before sucking at the skin marking him. Alec moaned again, and his hands moved to Magnus’ hips, holding tight, urging him to move faster.

Magnus wanted more, he slid off Alec and Alec looked at him confused as he sat up. Magnus motioned for him to move and Alec shifted on the bed. Magnus grabbed one of the pillows and turned, positioning himself on his knees, he leant forward on his arms for support and rested his head on the pillow, his ass in the air. Turning to Alec, the look of lust on his boyfriends face almost made him come undone.

Alec moved behind Magnus, getting on his knees as he took hold of Magnus’ hips.

Alec ran a hand over Magnus ass, slowly tracing the curve.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus said turning his head to make eye contact.

“So beautiful,” Alec said rubbing the head of his cock against Magnus’ tight hole. “Mine.” Alec moaned as he thrusts hard into Magnus.

“Angel Yes!” Magnus yelled as Alec filled him once again and the head of his cock stroked against his prostate.

Alec began thrusting into Magnus, over and over, as Magnus urged him on.

“Harder Alexander, harder.” He begged.

Alec thrust as hard as he could, careful not to hurt Magnus and ensuring each thrust hit his prostate. Alec knew he would last much longer, so he let one hand reach under Magnus and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Magnus’ cock was wet with precum, and it made it easier when Alec started to stroke him, trying to synchronise his thrusts and the strokes.

Magnus was a moaning mess, all that existed to him at this moment was the feeling of Alec inside him, touching him.

“So close,” Alec murmured as he leant forward kissing Magnus’ neck. “Come with me.”

Magnus ground back against Alec, meeting his thrusts, he clenched hard around his cock and the moaned out his name over and over.

“Alexander . . .” Magnus said almost desperately. “Please, now.” He managed to say as he felt his orgasm take over.

Alec felt Magnus’ body tense and squeeze around him, and his own orgasm hit, he thrust hard and erratically into Magnus, still stroking his cock feeling Magnus’ warm cum spurt over his fingers, and he came deep inside him.

They collapsed together, both struggling to catch their breath, still connected intimately. Alec moved slowly, sliding out of Magnus and rolling to his side, pulling Magnus to him. Magnus took a breath before capturing Alec’s lips with his own, he could feel Alec’s heart racing in his chest.

“Love you so much,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus kissed him again.

Not wanting to move but feeling very sticky, Magnus used his magic to clean them up and to cover them with a blanket.

“Mmmmm,” Alec said snuggling against Magnus' shoulder. “I could stay here forever.”

Magnus felt his heart flutter. He wanted Alec forever, he knew there was no way he was ever letting his Shadowhunter go.


	6. All good things must come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' last day on the island and returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Finally, we've come to the end. Sorry, it's taken so long between updates, real life had not been kind to me lately. Hopefully, this last chapter isn't too horrible and please excuse any mistakes I've only given it a quick read through. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and kind comments, they really do fuel a writers soul and I truly appreciate each and every one of them. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic.
> 
> Hugs to you all!

Alec woke up first to the sound of scratching. He got out of bed and found Spot, scratching around the veranda, playing some weird little ocelot game.

Alec almost jumped when he felt two arms wrap around him.

“Who else were you expecting?” Magnus said giggling.

“I didn’t hear you sneaking up on me.” Alec laughed.

“I was not sneaking, you’re getting soft Shadowhunter.” Magnus teased.

Alec turned in Magnus’ arms and pulled him in close. They kissed, and Alec ground his hips against Magnus.

“Mmmm, I stand corrected, parts of you don’t feel very soft at all Alexander.”

Alec laughed as Magnus took his hand and dragged him back into the bedroom.

Magnus pushed Alec onto his back on the bed and proceeded to rid him of his boxers.

“So hard,” Magnus cooed. “Is this for me?” He asked smirking.

“Only for you,” Alec said his voice a little breathless.

“You know, yesterday I got two blowjobs from you, and naughty me never returned the favour once,” Magnus said running a finger along Alec’s cock, making it jump.

“Magnus, I don’t keep score, it’s not a competition.” Alec joked.

“Ohhh, maybe it should be.” Magnus teased before leaning forward and letting his tongue run along the length of Alec’s hard cock.

“You taste good,” Magnus murmured as he licked and kissed along his length before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking slowly.

Alec moaned, leaning up on his elbows to watch Magnus. Sometimes he still found it hard to believe that his amazing man was his.

Magnus continued to tease Alec, sucking his cock into his mouth and letting it fall from his lips with a pop, then slowly licking along its length and covering it with hot wet, open-mouthed kisses.

“Magnus, are you trying to kill me?” Alec groaned.

Magnus giggled, “Never Alexander.” He said before sucking him back into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Magnus continued to suck, up and down, letting Alec’s cock slide between his lips, his tongue swirling around it as he sucked, sliding over the head. He moved one hand to Alec’s balls, gently rolling them in his palm, massaging them and the other hand slipped between his cheeks. Fingers teasing as they brushed over his tight little hole.

When Magnus slipped a finger inside Alec, he arched off the bed, moaning so loudly that even Magnus was thankful they had no neighbours.

Magnus continued to suck, hard and fast on Alec’s cock, playing with his balls and thrusting a finger deep into him, repeatedly.

“Mags!” Alec yelled warning Magnus a little too late, his orgasm taking him by surprise as he came deep within Magnus' mouth. Magnus choked a little not expecting Alec to come so fast but he quickly recovered and swallowed every last drop.

Alec went limp, and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he started to come down from his high. Magnus stood and crawled onto the bed, lying beside Alec, smirking at him.

“Good?” he teased.

“I have no words,” Alec said breathlessly. “Your mouth is . . . by the angel. . .” Alec tried to explain, and Magnus laughed.

“So I guess better than good.”

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus close. He slid his hand down Magnus’ body and noticed that he wasn’t hard. He looked at him puzzled.

“I may have cheated a little, I didn’t have a spare hand, so I used a little magic,” Magnus said actually blushing. “Seeing you come apart like that Alexander, it does things to me.”

Alec kissed him passionately. “I love you so much Magnus, more and more each day.”

“My love for you is ever expanding Alexander.”

“We’re so sappy,” Alec said grinning.

“I know, I love it,” Magnus said before kissing him.

“Ahh,” Alec groaned, “What time do we have to leave?”

“We don’t have to leave early, I thought we could at least stay until mid-afternoon. You’re not due back at The Institute until tomorrow, and I don’t have any clients until Wednesday.” Magnus explained.

“So we could stay until after dinner if we wanted,” Alec said.

“We could, but I was thinking of a quiet dinner together at home, unwinding in our own space.”

“We can do that,” Alec said smiling. As much as he loved it here, he too missed the loft and their own space too.

Alec took a quick shower first and then went to check on Spot while Magnus showered. Spot seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

“I’m worried about him,” Alec said as Magnus approached. “What if his mother doesn’t find him, do you think he can survive on his own?”

“I’ve been thinking about that. I could use my magic to magnify his scent and send it out through the forest. Hopefully, it will bring his mother to him if she’s out there.”

“That’s a great idea.” Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

Magnus called up his magic, and blue flames appeared around Spot for a moment, before taking off towards the forest. “That should do it.”

“Breakfast?” Magnus asked.

“I could eat,” Alec said grinning.

“I was thinking waffles,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec’s eyes lit up. “I still remember the first time you offered to make me waffles.”

“I offered to conjure up Belgian waffles,” Magnus corrected him.

Alec smiled. “So you did, you know I really wanted to say yes, to stay for breakfast.”

“I know,” Magnus said cupping his face lovingly.

“I wish I could have had the courage to go after what I wanted sooner,” Alec said honestly.

“Alexander, you needed time, it all worked out in the end, and to be honest crashing your wedding, that kiss, it’s something I’m going to enjoy telling our children about, someday,” Magnus said happily.

Alec kissed Magnus sweetly. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Magnus said.

“Not possible.” Alec smiled.

“So Waffles?” Magnus asked again.

“Yes please,” Alec said.

While Magnus cooked the waffles, Alec prepared the coffee, washed some berries and got cream, syrup and ice cream out to accompany the waffles. As per usual, they ate breakfast out on the veranda.

They were almost finished with breakfast when they heard a loud chuckle and what sounded like talking coming from the edge of the forest. Looking up they noticed a large ocelot pacing back and forth.

“Do you think that’s his mother?” Alec asked.

“I think so,” Magnus smiled. Magnus used his magic to nudge Spot awake. Spot was a little disorientated at first, but when he heard another chuckle from the large ocelot, his ear perked up, and he started to run towards it. He stopped halfway between the villa and the forest and turned to face Alec and Magnus. He let out a little chuckle, shook his head and then turned to join the large ocelot. The new ocelot took a large sniff of the Spot and then they seemed to talk to each other for a moment before running off into the forest together.

“I’m going to miss the little guy,” Alec said sadly.

“I know darling,” Magnus said. “When we get home you can give Chairman extra cuddles, you’ll feel better.”

They cleaned up their breakfast dishes and tidied up the kitchen. They had decided to spend the rest of the day at the beach but packed their bags first, so that all they had to do before they left was change their clothes.

It didn’t take Alec very long to pack, he sat on the bed and watch Magnus with amusement on his face. Magnus didn’t seem to be able to fit everything back into his suitcase.

“Need some help?” Alec asked.

“Nope, I got this,” Magnus said a little frustrated. He used his magic to increase the size of his case and pack his belongings.

“That’s cheating.” Alec laughed.

“Would you rather we spend the next few hours on the beach or here in the villa with me trying to pack?” Magnus asked.

“OK good point. Let's go!”

Alec and Magnus spent their morning on the beach, playing in the waves, swimming, splashing each other and just generally horsing around. Magnus loved seeing Alec so carefree, it reminded him of how young his boyfriend really was. Being a Shadowhunter meant that Alec had had to grow up fast, he had been raised to be the perfect soldier and obedient servant of the Clave. He has so many responsibilities being one of the youngest heads of an Institute, he has done so much to promote change in such a small amount of time.

Unknowingly Alec had started a revolution within a culture that had remained stagnant for hundreds of years. He had led the charge when it came to being true to oneself by coming out, and he had started the push for change, embracing the Downworld and not fearing or despising it. Alec took it all in his stride, Magnus knew there were times that it all overwhelmed Alec but he pushed on, it was easy to forget that he was only in his early 20’s. Magnus couldn’t help the swell of pride that filled him when he thought of how truly remarkable Alec was.

“Magnus?” Alec said concerned. “Is everything OK?”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend and realised he has been deep in thought. “Everything’s fine Alexander, I was just lost in thought for a moment.”

“You looked sad,” Alec said.

“Sorry darling, they weren’t sad thoughts, I’m just going to miss spending so much time with you.”

“Me too,” Alec said pulling Magnus close. “It’s been on my mind a lot lately. I know being a Shadowhunter isn’t exactly a regular job, but I’m starting to realise that maybe some mundane practices aren’t all that bad. We have so many staff now that I am thinking of implementing more downtime for everyone, on a regular basis.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Alexander.”

“A wise man once told me, there will always be a war. A mission. A problem to solve and if you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you’ll forget why you’re even fighting at all.”

“Hmm, sounds like a very wise man indeed.” Magnus laughed.

“Oh, he is,” Alec giggled. “He’s actually the most incredible man I’ve ever know.”

“Wow, really, I’d love to meet him.” Magnus teased.

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus passionately.

“What do you think the Clave will say about all that?” Magnus asked as they sat on the sand cuddling close.

“I wasn’t really planning on telling them, how I run the staffing of the Institute is up to me,” Alec smirked. “I don’t think anyone at the Institute would complain about a few extra days off, now and then.”

“I don’t believe they will.” Magnus smiled taking Alec’s hand in his own.

“It looks like you have a little bit of a tan happening Alexander,” Magnus said noticing his boyfriend’s arms weren’t quite as pale as usual.

“I do have a little colour, but nothing as wonderful as you, you’re all golden caramel,” Alec said admiringly. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.”

Magnus blushed slightly. Magnus was used to compliments, he knew he was attractive, and over the centuries he’d heard almost every compliment and pick up line under the sun and shrugged most off because they were just words except when they came from Alec. Magnus knew that Alec meant every word and it made Magnus’ heart swell with love.

“Well, I beg to differ because that title as far as I am concerned is all yours Alexander,” Magnus said pulling him in for another kiss.

Before he knew it, Alec was on his back with Magnus on top of him, kissing him passionately. Alec could feel the tide nipping at his toes as they kissed but he didn’t care. He would never get enough of kissing Magnus.

“I think we're too close to the water's edge,” Magnus said giggling a little.

“I don’t care,” Alec said, rolling them over and kissing Magnus again.

Magnus laughed against his lips, Alec felt Magnus’ magic crackle, and at first, he has no idea what Magnus has done, then he noticed that they had been moved further up the beach and were now on their towels.

Alec laughed. “Scared of a little water?”

“Not at all Alexander, but there are places on my body I’d rather not get sand rash,” Magnus said smirking at him.

Magnus rolled them over again so that Alec was beneath him and ground his hips against him causing Alec’s breath to catch in his throat. Magnus' hands seemed everywhere at once, roaming over his body as they kissed, only breaking for the occasional breath.

Magnus clicked his fingers, their swim trunks disappeared, and Alec gasped.

“Out here?” He asked his voice a little breathless.

“No one’s around, why not?” Magnus giggled.

Alec thought for a moment and then smiled up at his boyfriend before pulling him back down to his lips.

Magnus kissed Alec passionately as he ground against him, the feeling of Alec warm beneath him and the warm sun above him was wonderful. Magnus moved to lay on his side, pulling Alec close, not breaking their kiss. His hands wandered over Alec’s naked body, exploring.

Alec wrapped himself around Magnus and let his hands wander over his beautiful boyfriend. He loved the feel of being naked with Magnus, feeling the sun shining down on them, the cool breeze coming off the ocean, fluttering over their bare skin.

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth as he felt Alec’s hand wrapping around his cock. Alec’s nimble fingers stroked slowly up and down and over the head. The strokes not urgent or rushed. Alec shifted, aligning his hips with Magnus’, he released his cock for a moment to rub his own against his before wrapping his hand around both of them.

Magnus gasped against Alec’s lips again, the feel of Alec’s hard cock rubbing against his own while Alec stroked them was pure bliss.

Alec’s mouth moved from Magnus’ to his neck, kissing, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there, marking his boyfriend. Magnus moaned throwing his head back giving Alec better access. Alec’s hand wrapped out their cocks tighter, his strokes becoming harder and faster.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered, his fingers running through Alec’s hair as Alec sucked along his collarbone.

“Mmmm,” Alec said against his skin, not wanting to drag his mouth away from Magnus to actually form words.

One of Magnus' hands slid down Alec’s body and moved over the swell of his ass. Alec moaned against Magnus’ skin at the contact. Magnus let his hand roam, over his ass, fingers sliding between his cheeks, teasing over his tight hole. Using his magic, Magnus slicked up his fingers and let the tip of one finger slide into Alec.

Alec moaned loudly, his mouth moving back to Magnus’, kissing him deeply, his tongue sliding between Magnus’ lips, exploring his mouth.

Magnus let his finger slide deeper into Alec and slowly started to move it, in and out of his tight heat. Sliding another finger into him, Alec’s strokes became a little erratic as the pleasure of Magnus preparing him flooded over him.

Magnus added a third finger, scissoring Alec open, sliding in and out, curling every now and then to just brush over his prostate.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned, “I need you.”

Magnus smiled against his lips as he kissed him and gently pushed Alec onto his back. Alec reluctantly lets go of their cocks as Magnus moved to hover above him. Magnus lifted Alec’s legs, placing his ankles on his shoulders and didn’t waste any time, thrusting forward to fill his boyfriend with one stroke.

Alec screamed out Magnus’ name, thrusting back against him, wanting more. Magnus stilled for a moment, fighting for control. Alec was so warm and tight, and Magnus was already close from Alec stroking him.

“Move, please,” Alec begged.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend as he started to move, his thrusts slow and steady. He reached forward wrapping his hand around Alec’s cock to stroke him as he filled him. Alec moaned loudly again, lost in passion, the feeling of his boyfriend deep inside him, and his boyfriend's hand on his hard cock stroking him was incredible.

“I’m so close,” Alec moaned, almost breathless.

“Me too angel,” Magnus said as he thrust a little harder and faster into him. Alec pushed back against him, taking him as deep as possible, each thrust hitting his prostate and sending shockwaves throughout his body.

“Harder, fuck me harder.” Alec moaned.

Magnus thrust harder, stroking Alec in rhythm with his thrusts.

Alec came hard, Magnus’ name on his lips, his body squeezing around Magnus, his cum spurting over his stomach and chest. With one last thrust, Magnus followed, coming deep inside Alec, filling him with his seed.

Alec let his legs drop and pulled Magnus close, kissing him desperately, wrapping tightly around him.

“I love you so much,” Alec whispered against Magnus' lips.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said still a little breathless.

“Why did we wait until our last day here to do this?” Alec said as Magnus shifted to lay beside him. He’d already used his magic to clean them up.

“I believe we’ve been doing this our entire stay Alexander,” Magnus joked.

“I meant outdoors Magnus,” Alec smiled at him.

“I know, I was teasing,” Magnus giggled. “And I have no idea, but next time we won’t wait so long.”

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that,” Alec said. “Maybe we should make this an annual event. Just the two of us here for a few days, no distractions.”

“I’d love that,” Magnus admitted.

They lay together until Alec’s tummy broke the silence.

“Hungry?” Magnus asked amusement in his voice.

“I seem to have worked up a little bit of an appetite,” Alec said smiling.

They gathered their things and made their way back to the villa. Searching through the fridge, they settled on making sandwiches, neither of them wanting to cook.

They took their sandwiches out to the veranda and sat eating in a comfortable silence.

“Did you want to head back home once we clear up?” Alec asked.

“I think so, I have a feeling we’ll need to get groceries once we get home,” Magnus said.

“I would guess so, I cleared out the fridge before we left, I didn’t want anything to spoilt, and there wasn’t much left besides juice, bottled water, eggs and two bottles of vodka in the freezer.”

“Grocery shopping it is then.” Magnus smiled. Magnus never used to go to the grocery store, he would conjure up his groceries as needed but Alec actually really enjoyed the mundane activity, and it had become fun for the both of them. They had found a wonderful family run grocery store that had everything they needed, from canned goods to fresh produce and much to Magnus’ surprise, they had an excellent wine section.

Alec and Magnus tidied up the villa, they made sure all the dishes were washed, the bed stripped, and the towels from the bathroom were put into the laundry as instructed. The owners of the villa had caretakers that would come in and give the place a full clean once they’ve left.

Alec did a last sweep of the villa, making sure they hadn’t forgotten anything, while Magnus opened a portal.

“Ready?” Magnus said holding out his hand to Alec, already having sent their bags through.

“Not really,” Alec laughed. “But let’s go.”

They stepped out of the portal and Alec took a deep breath, letting his stomach settle, he still got a little queasy occasionally from Portal travel.

A huge smile spread over their faces as they entered their living room, there was a huge ‘Welcome home’ banner strung across the room, and a cake sat in the middle of the coffee table, in a glass cake keeper.

“Isabelle?” Magnus asked.

“That would be my guess,” Alec said smiling.

Chairman walked into the room, gave them both the once over and then headed off to the bedroom.

“Do you think he’s still angry with us for leaving him alone?” Alec asked.

“Most likely but he’ll get over it,” Magnus laughed.

They turned on their phones and found they both had a few messages, mostly from people who hadn’t known they were away. There was nothing that couldn’t wait until the next day.

Alec sent off a quick group text to Izzy, Jace and his mother, telling them they were home safe and sound. Magnus did the same sending it to Catarina, Luke, Clary and Simon.

Izzy texted Alec back almost immediately.

_‘Welcome home, all good here, we’ll see you tomorrow. Hope Chairman didn’t get into the cake, he’s been in a mood for days.’_

Alec laughed reading the message. They had asked Izzy to feed Chairman while they were gone, he seemed to like her more than anyone else.

Magnus dragged their luggage into their bedroom and used his magic to send the dirty laundry into the hamper and the rest back into their closet and drawers.

“I’d never get tired of that, I hate unpacking,” Alec admitted.

“I’d magic the clothes clean too, but I know how much you love doing laundry.” Magnus teased.

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying doing laundry,” Alec said pretending to be insulted. “It relaxes my mind.” He walked into the kitchen and started writing out a shopping list.

“Better add cat treats to the list,” Magnus said moving beside him.

“Good idea, we’ll buy his love back.” Alec joked.

Magnus and Alec decided to walk to the grocery store, it wasn’t all that far, they’d save the portal for the return trip home when they’d be weighed down with bags.

“As much as I loved the island, the peace and quiet, there really isn’t anything like the noise and bustle of New York,” Alec said as they walked.

“I know,” Magnus said smiling. “There is just something special about New York, it’s what’s called me back to the city over the centuries.”

“Well I’m glad for it,” Alec said smiling. “Otherwise we may never have met.”

Magnus thought for a moment, he guessed Alec was right, if Magnus has chosen to make London his home, as he had in the past, their paths may never have crossed.

“I’d rather not think about that,” Magnus said seriously. “Though I am starting to believe more and more in fate, and I’d like to think we were fated for each other.”

“You are turning into such the romantic,” Alec teased before pulling him close. “I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus giggled as he heard someone across the street yell out to get a room.

Armed with Alec’s list they whizzed around the grocery store, filling their cart in no time.

“Are you sure we need all this?” Magnus joked.

“It’s called shopping for a week, Magnus,” Alec said amused.

“You’re becoming so domestic,” Magnus teased. “You’ll make someone a wonderful wife.”

Alec laughed.  “The only someone I care about is you, and I plan on being your husband.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile widely, and his heart fluttered. He loved the idea of them being husbands so much.

While Alec looked thought the refrigerated section for butter and the like, Magnus made his way over to the wine section and chose a few bottles before returning to Alec.

“What do you think about making our own pizza’s for dinner?” Alec asked.

“Isn’t that a lot of work considering we could just order?” Magnus said.

“Not really, they have premade bases, and it won’t take much to cut up the ingredients,” Alec said excitedly. “It will be fun.”

Magnus smiled at Alec, they did love cooking together. “Let’s give it a go then.”

After paying for their groceries, they carried the bags out of the store and turned into the nearest alley for Magnus to open a portal. Soon they were back home, putting everything away and Magnus was filling up Chairman’s bowl with his favourite snack.

The cat came into the kitchen and eyed them both suspiciously before making a beeline for his bowl and sniffing. Soon he was scoffing down treats. Alec and Magnus had retired to the couch and were snuggling when Chairman decided he’d forgiven them and rubbed himself against both their legs before making himself comfortable in an armchair.

Alec laughed. “Do you think children will as easy to bribe?”

“I hear they are easier than cats, a surprise egg or a blind bag and they’ll forgive anything.” Magnus giggled.

“I have no idea what either of those things are, but I’ll take your word for it.” Alec smiled.

“We’ll do some research together.” Magnus grinned at him.

“I can’t be bothered moving,” Magnus said, knowing it was dinner time.

“We don’t have to cook tonight, we could just order in.”

“Sounds good to me,” Magnus said. “What do you feel like?”

“I wouldn’t mind some Fish and Chips,” Alec said trying to put on a British accent.

“Wow, that accent was horrible,” Magnus laughed.

“I know,” Alec said laughing.

“But Fish and Chips sounds perfect,” Magnus said.

On their travels, they had found the perfect little Fish and Chip shop in the UK and Alec had loved it. The shop was actually run by a werewolf and his family which made it easier for them to order whenever they wanted.

Magnus sent off a text message to the shop owner Adam, and he’d text Magnus back once their order was ready.

“Let’s sit out on the balcony,” Alec said pulling Magnus up off the couch.

“It might be a little cold,” Magnus complained.

“You’re a warlock, you can fix that, or we could use the patio heaters, they aren’t just for decoration.” Alec laughed.

Magnus clicked his fingers, and the two patio heaters turned on.

“Wine?” Alec asked.

“Surprise me,” Magnus said conjuring up plates, vinegar, salt and tomato sauce.

Alec returned to the balcony with a crisp Sauvignon Blanc and two glasses. “Could you do your thing?”

Magnus chilled the wine. He had just sat when they got a text to say that their food was ready. Magnus smiled as he texted Adam a huge thank you and sent him cash for the food. Moments later their food appeared on the balcony table.

“How much did you order?” Alec laughed.

“I wasn’t sure how hungry you were.” He said shrugging.

Alec poured the wine and Magnus took a sip.

“Wonderful choice Alexander.”

“Thank you, see I do listen to you sometimes.”

Magnus had been trying to educate Alec as to what wines went with what types of food.

“I am not looking forward to going back to the Institute tomorrow,” Alec said as he piled food onto his plate.

“I know Alexander,” Magnus sympathised. “I’m sure Isabelle has everything under control so at least you won’t be walking into a mess tomorrow.”

“Sometimes I think our parents groomed the wrong child to take over the Institute.” Alec grinned.

“Isabelle is wonderful at running the place, but I don’t see her playing nice with the Clave for too long, she doesn’t have the patience you do,” Magnus smirked.

“You’re right,” Alec laughed. “Though my patience these days is wearing thin.”

“Enough work talk,” Magnus lifted his glass. “Let us eat, drink and be merry one last night before we have to re-join the shadow world.”

Alec lifted his own glass, clinked it with Magnus and took a sip.

They spent the rest of the evening eat and laughing and both sneaking Chairman bits of fish under the table.

“I’m surprised Chairman isn’t the size of a house,” Magnus laughed when he noticed that Alec had been feeding him too.

“Sometimes I wonder if he does some serious working out when we’re not home because he doesn’t move much when we are.” Alec joked.

Alec watched Magnus smirking. “You don’t magically keep your cat thin do you?”

“What? No, of course not Alexander, I would never do something like that,” Magnus exclaimed. “Plus there isn’t a spell that can do that, not permanently, anyway. If I could use magic to keep people thin, I’d be worth billions.”

“Sorry, it’s just you were smirking.” He explained.

“I was picturing Chairman in workout gear.”

Alec burst into laughter. “Please don’t dress up the cat Magnus, you know how pets in clothes freak me out.”

“Don’t worry Alexander,” Magnus declared. “Chairman wouldn’t stand for it anyway.”

“Can’t blame him,” Alec giggled as he tickled Chairman behind the ears.

After they’d finished eating, Magnus used his magic to clean up, and they snuggled up together on the balcony couch.

“I know the view isn’t as amazing as the island, but I love it just as much,” Alec said.

“Me too,” Magnus moved in close.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you, Alexander.”

They both leant forward until their lips met, it was a sweet kiss at first until Alec shifted in closer and deepened the kiss.

“I love kissing you,” Alec murmured against Magnus' lips.

“I love you kissing me,” Magnus giggled.

Before they knew it, they were laying on the couch, Magnus on top of Alec, their kisses growing more and more passionate.

“Maybe we should take this inside,” Magnus whispered.

“I don’t know,” Alec smirked. “I’m really very comfortable where I am.”

Magnus looked down at his boyfriend in surprise. “Alexander! You never cease to amaze me.”

“Good,” Alec said pulling Magnus down for another kiss.

Alec felt Magnus’ magic crackle, and he suddenly felt a lot warmer.

“What did you do?” Alec asked.

“I created a little warmth bubble, it should keep us warm but also shield us from any prying eyes as well as muffle sound,” Magnus explained.

“You’re perfect, you know that don’t you?” Alec beamed at his boyfriend.

“Far from it Alexander but I do love that I am in your eyes.”

Alec kissed Magnus passionately, his tongue seeking access to his mouth. Magnus moaned as Alec’s tongue stroked his as it explored.

Alec made quick work of Magnus’ shirt and was reaching down to start on his pants when Magnus decided to cut to the chase and used his magic to undress them.

“I was getting there,” Alec laughed.

“I know darling, but I’m feeling a little impatient.” Magnus ground his hips against Alec’s, their hardening cocks rubbing against each other.

“I can never get enough of you,” Alec admitted.

“Same here angel.”

“Make love to me,” Alec pleaded.

“With pleasure,” Magnus said as he kissed his way down Alec’s neck to his deflect rune.

Alec shifted to give Magnus better access to his neck, moaning as he felt Magnus sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Magnus hips slowly rocked against Alec’s, causing wonderful friction as their hard leaking cocks dragged against each other. Magnus’s fingers were in Alec’s hair playfully exploring, and Alec was getting impatient. He wanted more.

“More,” Alec moaned, Magnus smirked against his neck. That’s when Alec felt it, the familiar feel of Magnus’ magic, slowly moving up his inner thighs, like a lovers caress.

Alec moaned loudly as he felt a phantom finger circle his hole and pulled Magnus’ lips back to his own, kissing him desperately.

Slowly Magnus prepared Alec with his magic as they kissed. He loved the moans and sighs that left his boyfriends lips over and over, they fuel his desire.

“Magnus, please,” Alec begged.

“Tell me what you want Alexander,” Magnus teased.

When they had first gotten together, Alec had had a hard time telling Magnus what he wanted, but Magnus had taken his time and slowly encourage Alec to open up, to not be ashamed of his wants and desires. There were still glimpses of that shy, fumbling Alexander which Magnus loved but he loved the confident Alexander just as much, maybe even more.

Alec blushed slightly looking away for a moment before making eye contact, “Fuck me, Magnus, hard, make me come untouched.” Alec blurted out, and Magnus felt himself harden even more at the request.

“How did I get so lucky,” Magnus said capturing Alec’s lips before he had a chance to respond.

Magnus shifted, allowing Alec to spread his legs wide and Magnus moved between them. He conjured up a pillow and slipped it under Alec’s hips, before covering Alec with his body and taking his mouth in another searing kiss.

Alec gasped into Magnus' mouth as he felt Magnus’ cock sliding into him, slowly. Alec tried to push his hips up to meet Magnus but the weight on top of him made it difficult, he was sure that was what Magnus intended.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned. “Stop teasing.”

“Who’s the impatient one now Alexander,” Magnus whispered in his ear as he bottomed out. Alec groaned in response.

Magnus smirked and kissed him deeply as he moved his hips back and thrust hard into Alec without notice. Alec screamed out Magnus name spurring him on. Magnus started to thrust hard in and out of Alec, hitting his prostate each time.

“Yes yes yes,” Alec chanted over and over as Magnus thrust hard and fast.

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist, his hands moved into Magnus’ hair, pulling him down for another kiss. As Magnus thrust forward, Alec pushed back, and they both moaned loudly.

“Harder,” Alec moaned as Magnus thrust hard. “So close.”

Magnus kissed Alec, his mouth travelling from his lips down his neck, kissing and sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Alec's hands moved from Magnus’ hair to travel down his back, his fingers stroking up and down.

“Come with me,” Magnus moaned as he thrust hard and fast and Alec moaned loudly. A thrust later, Alec was coming hard, his come filling the spaces between their stomachs, his body clenching around Magnus. The feel of Alec tightening around him tipped Magnus over the edge, he came deep inside Alec, his mouth moving to his taking his lips in a searing kiss. Magnus continued to thrust slowly as they came down from their high together, Alec holding him tight.

“I love you,” Alec panted still catching his breath.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus smiled down at him. Alec’s hair was a mess, his lips were red and swollen, his chest covered in sweat and come. “You’re so beautiful.”

Alec blushed as the compliment. “Not as beautiful as you.” He said before pulling Magnus down for another kiss.

Magnus shivered above him, moving slowly, he slid out of Alec and sat up.

“My bubble burst,” Magnus laughed, using his magic to clean them up.

Alec shifted sitting up. “Maybe it’s time to go inside?”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Magnus stood taking Alec by the hand and led him into their bedroom.

They fell into bed together. “I’ve missed our bed,” Alec said.

“Me too,” Magnus said wrapping his arms around Alec. “I’m suddenly exhausted.”

Alec laughed. “Early night?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus turned off the lights in the loft with his magic and made sure all the doors were locked.

Alec set the alarm on his phone and made sure it was charging as he placed it on his side table.

“Early start tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“Nope, going in at 9.” Alec smiled. “I want to have breakfast with my boyfriend first.”

“Lucky man,” Magnus joked.

“I most certainly am,” Alec laughed pulling Magnus even closer and kissing him.

“Good night Magnus.”

“Good night Alexander.”


End file.
